Weathering the Weather
by Partners In Fanfic
Summary: When the weather gets strange, so does Team Gibbs. Oneshots based on different types of weather, and how our favorite NCIS team deals with it. *Rated T for later chapter*
1. Rain

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. NOR THE WEATHER.**_

_Dear readers,_

_This is basically what the title implies. I'm planning on have 6 chapters, each with an extreme weather condition. So, here's the first one: RAIN. It was inspired by the surplus of rain my area had in March, and I needed something to take my mind off the weather...so I wrote about it. Little did I know it would turn into a oneshot collection. Anyway, here it is. Read and enjoy!_

_Yours in fanfic,_

_EAJP_

****Ahem. Implied Jibbs in this chapter, but nothing more.****_  
_

* * *

Weather just _did not_ bother Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He just refused to let it interfere with his schedule. As long as his agents were working and his favorite coffee shop was open, he didn't care if it rained from March until November. He believed that rain was just another test of his endurance.

And he suspected that's what the weather gods were trying to do to him - test him to see if he could hold out. It had been raining on and off for close to a week now, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. Quite frankly, it looked like he might need to hurry up and finish his boat – he was probably going to be needing it.

As he walked out of his coffee shop at his normal time, he smirked. _He _might not be affected by the rain, but he had a gut feeling that all this precipitation was going to drive the rest of his team over the edge.

**NCIS**

"Good morning, Gibbs," Ziva said as she walked into the squad room.

"Ziva." Gibbs glanced up at the Israeli. Ever the Mossad agent, she was prepared for almost anything. She was wearing a rain coat, and instead of her usual combat boots, she was wearing a pair of rain boots.

Gibbs could tell the weather was bothering her, but he knew she wasn't going to complain. Much like himself, she probably believed the weather gods were testing her – and Ziva isn't the type of person who likes to lose either.

"Morning, Boss, Ziva," McGee said, walking toward his desk. The whole left side of his coat was doused in water, as was his face.

Gibbs glanced up and nodded, figuring he'd find out soon enough why it looked like McGee was all wet.

"McGee, why does it look like you fell sideways into a puddle?" Ziva asked curiously, standing up and walking over to his desk.

McGee scowled at nothing in particular. "I think the FBI hates me. I was walking on the sidewalk and Langley drove by. Of course, he didn't try to avoid the puddle that was right next to me," he said dejectedly.

Ziva chuckled and even Gibbs had to turn around to hide his smirk. Leave it to the FBI to use the rain to their advantage on poor McGee.

"Tony's not in yet?" McGee asked after he finally got dried off.

"Now I am, McGee," Dinozzo proclaimed as he walked in – five minutes late.

"I hate this weather!" he said, tossing his things down, "I'm wet all the time, and the rain is _not_ good for my hair! My foot is soaking wet because I stepped in what looked like the biggest puddle in the Navy Yard, and my car wouldn't start right away because the engine flooded due to all the water!"

McGee smiled inwardly. He was glad that someone was having a worse day than him.

"Get to work!" Gibbs demanded, standing up and heading toward the stairs. Everyone – even Tony – settled down to do their paperwork, hoping to take their minds off the rain.

**NCIS**

It was lunchtime, and all the paperwork that could possibly be finished was finished. Dinozzo was sure to point out that fact several times.

"I think it's even too wet for the criminals to do anything," McGee mused. It was true. Ever since the rain started, they hadn't had a case. They thought they did at one point, but they caught the guy who did it right away. Apparently the rain slows people down, too.

"Yeah, well it's driving me _insane!_" Dinozzo shouted.

"Would you stop shouting!" Ziva exclaimed, throwing one of her pens at him. "You have been saying that for the past two hours…we get it already!"

"Get what, my dear?" Ducky asked, walking in with a folder tucked under his arm.

"Tony has been shouting about the rain all day. It is getting annoying," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Ah I see," Ducky mused wisely, "I for one love the rain. It reminds me of my days in Scotland. Although, I must admit, this is getting to be a bit much." He set the file he was holding down on Gibbs' desk and leaned against the edge.

"Are we talking about the rain?" Abby asked excitedly, bouncing into the squad room sans lab coat. In its place she was wearing a black and red rain coat with a huge black umbrella dangling on her arm.

"Yeah we are Abs," McGee replied.

"Oh goodie! I absolutely _love _the rain!" she squealed. "It's so fun to be outside in it!" She pushed past Tony and looked out the window. "Hey look! It's only drizzling a little! Let's all go outside!"

"Abby, we will get wet," Ziva pointed out.

"Yeah, and my shoes just finished drying," Tony argued.

"Well, I uh, I don't want my phone to get wet again," McGee stuttered.

"Besides," Tony couldn't help but add, "I don't want to get sick."

Abby pouted and turned to Ducky, "Ducky, what do you think?"

"Well, as a physician, I can say that you will not get sick from being outside. You're more likely to get sick by staying in close contact with others. As for going outside, I'd prefer to stay under a roof of some sorts."

"Well then, there's an awning right outside the evidence garage you can stand on! Do you all want to be cooped up inside?"

Everyone looked at each other. She had a point – it _was_ getting boring inside. Besides, Gibbs was nowhere to be seen – he hadn't been all day. As soon as he left for MTAC, he hadn't come back down.

"Sure, alright," everyone agreed. Looking at each other again, they snatched up their rain coats as Ducky dashed off to autopsy to get his. Donning them, they headed to the elevator, already a lot happier than they were.

**NCIS**

"Where are they going?" Gibbs grumbled, watching his team head off to the elevator from his position on the catwalk.

"Probably outside," Jenny replied, standing next to him.

"But it's raining." Gibbs took another sip of his coffee.

"You've never went outside in the rain before?"

"Well yeah, there was that time when we were in Marseille –" Gibbs started, smirking. Jenny stomped on his foot inconspicuously with the heel of her stiletto, effectively cutting him off.

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Nope," Gibbs said.

"Well, let's go see what you're team's up to then," Jenny said, turning on her heel and heading back to her office to retrieve her jacket – with Gibbs having no choice but to follow.

**NCIS**

"McBigfoot! Stop stomping in the puddles!" Tony shouted as McGee splashed him yet again.

"He is still mad at the FBI for getting his Armani jacket wet," Ziva replied, lithely hopping over a puddle no one else could have cleared.

McGee laughed – mainly because it was one hundred percent true.

Tony grumbled but didn't reply. "Isn't this fun?" Abby exclaimed happily, spinning wildly in circles, not caring that the fine mist was beginning to smudge her makeup.

"Sure! If you count getting splashed by McAquaMan over there," Tony replied. Abby stopped spinning long enough to wack him with her umbrella. "Ouch!" Dinozzo rubbed his shoulder.

Ziva smirked and zigzag-hopped over about six puddles. They didn't have rain like this is Israel.

**NCIS**

Ducky smiled as he stood under the canopy the evidence garage offered. It wasn't often that he got to see the team like this. Usually it was all business with a little comedy stuffed in between. Now they actually looked stress-free, and - as a psychologist and a friend - Ducky was glad to see it.

"What are they doing?" Jenny asked, walking up next to him.

"Ah, well, Abigail thought it would be a nice idea to go outside for a bit while the clouds were holding back," he replied, smiling slightly.

Gibbs walked up silently to stand on the other side of Jenny. "They should be doing paperwork," he said, almost under his breath.

"Give them a break, Gibbs, they've been working all week and you haven't had a case – I'm sure they've done all the paperwork they could," Jenny said in a scolding tone.

Gibbs glared at her briefly, but softened his features when he took a look at his team utterly oblivious to him, dancing around in the rain. They deserved it, and he knew it.

He sighed. As much as he wouldn't admit it aloud, he knew they deserved a break. If he wasn't as proud of his reputation as he was, he would have contemplated going out there himself. But alas, he didn't. Instead, he settled for watching.

Ducky and Jenny shared a perceptive look that went unnoticed by Gibbs. As much as people like to think Gibbs is a cold man, he really does have a big heart when you get to know him. He just shows it through actions and not words.

"Well, Ducky, I better get inside," Jenny said, not offering an explanation. With Ducky, she didn't need to.

"Yes, I'll be going back to my office in a few minutes too. It's a little too damp out here for me," Ducky replied. Gibbs smiled slightly at him.

Jenny turned to go, and Gibbs turned also. "See ya, Duck," he said as he headed toward the elevator.

Ducky nodded, and then smiled as he watched them go. He was glad that Jenny came back and seemed like she was here to stay. He took notice that Gibbs is happier around her.

Throwing one more knowing look in the direction of the retreating couple, Ducky turned back to watch the four young adults dancing in the rain – and one get wacked again with the umbrella. With a wistful glance, he muttered, "Oh what I'd give to be young again." And the rain continued to fall again, although it seemed a little less dreary this time.

* * *

**Alright, you read it..now review it! I love hearing what you have to say. Let me know how I did!**

**Next up to bat: ICE  
**


	2. Ice

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Sorry it took me awhile to get this out...I've been super busy with other stories that have been demanding my attention. Anyway, here's a little minor TIVAness for you. Read and enjoy!  
_

**

* * *

Ice**

"Ziva!" Tony called when he saw his partner walking toward him. There were bother walking in a park close to the NCIS building. The scenery was beautiful, considering it was winter.

"Tony!" Ziva quickened her pace a little – only to have her feet fly out from under her and land flat on her back. Why? Because there was a huge ice storm the night before and everything was covered in ice.

All of Washington was a sheet of ice. From power lines to cars, ice was everywhere. That was the reason that Tony and Ziva happened to be so close to NCIS – they never left. The team had gotten a case and got stuck at NCIS after they finished it. They were waiting until everything thawed out to venture outside, but Ziva needed a little fresh air. Apparently Tony needed a little, too.

"Ziva!" Tony moved as fast as he could to her while trying not to break his neck. He slid to a stop next to her and offered her his hand.

"Ironic," she said before she grabbed his hand, "I was just going to tell you to watch the ice." Tony laughed, but didn't retort.

Ziva reached up to grab his hand and yanked on it, sending Tony to the ground also. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he landed on his side.

Ziva laughed and got on her knees, and then proceeded to pick herself up off the ground. "We do not have ice like this in Israel. The only ice we have is in our drinks," she mused, taking a few steps forward. Tony scrambled to his feet clumsily.

"Lucky," Tony muttered. "Thanks for helping me up," he added sarcastically.

Ziva turned to face him. "If I would have helped you up, I probably would have fallen, yes?" Tony glared at her, the point well taken.

"Why did you come up here anyway?" Tony hesitantly shuffled along the path.

"I was scratching to get out."

"Itching."

"Same difference. Besides, no one said you had to follow me out here, did they?" Ziva turned and headed back to NCIS, a lot more graceful than Tony.

"It isn't safe to be out here alone."

"No one else is out here. Besides, I am more than capable of handling myself."

"You could have fallen and broke something – like now," Tony pointed out, and he was right – even if he caused the spill.

"You could not pass on the opportunity to play Superboy – no Superman – then yes?" Ziva smirked, as did Tony.

They settle into their usual banter, and before long they were at the front of NCIS.

"Hey! I have an idea," Tony said Ziva merely glanced at him, but stopped nonetheless. "Watch."

Tony had found a patch of sidewalk that was free of ice. He used it as a section to run before sliding down the rest of the icy sidewalk like he was on some kind of snowboard.

"Are you insane?!" Ziva shouted as Tony came to a stop at the end of the icy stretch.

"No! I used to do this all the time when my dad would go skiing in Colorado. It's fun." He beckoned her to try it.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Ziva took a running start and began to slide on the ice. She almost lost her balance, but she quickly stuck her hands out and bent her knees just as Tony did. She reached the end of the makeshift slide and smiled.

"That was surprisingly fun," she said.

"Told you," Tony grinned in triumph. "Come on, let's try it together. So, with a running start, they both took off down the sidewalk.

Soon, they were slipping and sliding all over the place, laughing like they never laughed before.

**NCIS**

"I think they've finally lost it," McGee mused. He, Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs, and Abby were standing at one of the windows overlooking the sidewalk. Tony and Ziva had quickly become their source of entertainment.

"It looks like fun!" Abby said, ignoring him.

"And dangerous," Palmer added.

"Not at all my boy! The most they can get is a broken bone!" Ducky replied enthusiastically.

McGee looked at him skeptically, "Isn't that bad?"

"Well, at least they wouldn't end up on one of my tables." Even Gibbs smiled at that comment.

"It still looks like fun, though," Abby pointed out.

"Looks like grab-ass to me," Gibbs stated, sipping his coffee.

"Everything looks like grab-ass to you, Gibbs."

Gibbs shrugged. "And most of the time I'm usually right."

"Oh look! Tony fell again!" Palmer exclaimed. "That's going to leave a mark."

"And you think it's fun," McGee said to Abby, earning him a punch on the arm. "Ow."

Ducky smiled. "It reminds me of my days in Greenland. The ice went on for miles!" Gibbs shared a look with him – they were probably there together.

"I wonder if they know we're watching them." Abby said.

"Nope." Everyone looked out the window as Gibbs nodded to the two agents below. They had taken to doing some kind of dance together on the ice.

Abby and Palmer whipped out their cell phones to videotape it, McGee contemplated putting that scene in his next book, and Ducky and Gibbs smiled at one another.

No, they most certainly didn't know they were being watched.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I won't know unless you review! =D**

**Next in the lineup: WIND  
**


	3. Wind

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. OR THE WIND._**

_EAJP here! Well, here's another chapter for you. I know it's short, but I didn't want to drag this one out too much. So, the last chapter was TIVA, this chapter has some MCABBY, can anyone guess what the next chapter's gonna be? I bet you all know, seeing as though I have the smartest readers in the world (no offense to any other authors out there). =D Anyway, here it is...and by the way, I can just see this chapter happening. Read and let me know if you can too! Read and enjoy!  
_

**

* * *

WIND**

"Agh!" McGee exclaimed when he walked out of his favorite coffee shop. The draft for his latest novel (at least the first chapter) was almost ripped from his hands again. He stopped and tucked it into his backpack, where it would be safe from the constant gusts of wind.

The weather was gorgeous – or at least the sky – but to say it was breezy would be an understatement. The wind gusts were close to fifty miles an hour, and the wind the rest of the time was blowing at a steady thirty miles an hour. To make it worse, the streets of Washington turned into wind tunnels with the high rise buildings lining either side.

His jacket billowing out behind him, McGee headed toward the Navy yard, wishing he had driven. It was his lunch break, and he wanted to be sure that he was back with time to spare.

"McGee!" a distressed voice made Tim pause and look around. Finally, he spotted Abby, who was standing about fifty yards away from him in the park to his left.

"Abby!" He jogged over to her to see what the problem was. "What's wrong?"

"My kite got stuck in the tree," she replied, holding up the end of the kite string for emphasis.

McGee sighed. Only Abby would fly a kite – and get it stuck in a tree. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to get it." Abby looked at him like he asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Abby, I'm not climbing up a tree to get a kite. I'll buy you a new one." McGee frowned at her. He didn't want to be late.

"But I don't want a new one! The nuns gave me that one for bowling a two hundred – they even blessed it! I'm not leaving it in a tree."

"Get it yourself then." McGee instantly regretted that. Abby glared at him and wore down his resolve.

McGee glanced up. The kite wasn't too far up the tree, but it was up there nonetheless. His fear of heights _had _gotten better, so he figured he might as well give it a shot. "Fine. I'll do it."

Abby squealed. "Thank you, Timmy!" She gave him a hug and pushed him toward the offending tree.

After taking off his backpack and coat, McGee pulled himself up onto the first branch, thankful he had been going to the gym with Ziva a little more often. He climbed up a few more branches and glanced up again, hoping the kite was reachable.

It was then he realized the climb was going to be a lot longer than he though. He sighed. "So much for being early."

**NCIS**

"There's McTardyPants!" Tony exclaimed as soon as McGee was in sight of his desk. "You're five minutes late."

McGee ignored him and ran straight to his desk. "Boss I'm so sorry, you see –"

"McGee, what the hell happened to you?" Gibbs probably would have headslapped him, but the sight of McGee in his current state spurred some pity.

McGee's pants were creased and dirty, and his shirt had numerous holes in it. He had leaves all over him, and a scratch that ran down the side of his face.

"McGee, did you get attacked by a bush?" Ziva suppressed a laugh.

"No. A tree," McGee replied, no humor at all in his voice. "I was walking back from lunch and I saw Abby. She was flying a kite and apparently it got caught in a tree. She needed me to get it for her."

Gibbs' face softened, and then he smirked.

"She could have just left it there, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Probably, but that's not Abby." Gibbs fought to hold back the smile he would have shown at McGee's answer. That wouldn't have been Abby at all.

"Anything for Abby, eh Probie?" Tony said in a mocking tone.

"Like you wouldn't have done it," McGee shot back, fully aware of the answer.

Tony opened and closed his mouth. "Good point, Probie."

McGee, Gibbs, and Tony glanced at one another and shared a knowing smirk. there wasn't much they _wouldn't _do for their Abby.

* * *

**Alright, let me know what you think now! Easy as hitting the review button. **

**Next up to the plate: HEAT....and hot it is.  
**


	4. Heat

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. _**

_EAJP here. Well, here's another chapter for you! Sorry it took a little while to get out...it's been a busy week. Anyway, here's a little JIBBS for you. After all, in my mind, I can't think of heat without thinking so some sort of JIBBS action. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**And to everyone that's been expecting me to write some JIBBS, this chapter is for you =D**_  
_

* * *

It. Was. Hot. There wasn't anything else to be said. The temperature in Washington had sky-rocketed from a comfortable eighty degrees to a scorching ninety-five degrees, and it wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Everyone was taking the appropriate measures to ensure that they were cool. The dress code at NCIS went from 'business attire' to 'whatever it takes to cool you off' after the heat lasted more than five days and the air conditioning in the building broke. Even the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs took off his sport coat and got rid of his usual undershirt, and even his coffee intake seemed to go down.

To top it all off, the criminals decided it was too hot too, so Gibbs hadn't had a case to occupy his mind. That meant he had to deal with Jen in incredibly skimpy clothes, prancing around fanning herself and dabbing water on her neck.

"It's so hot out," Tony whined.

"No it is not! This is nice compared to Israel," Ziva shot back.

"My computers!" McGee mourned as he tried to figure out a way to ensure they didn't overheat. Gibbs glared. Trying to block them out was almost as bad as trying to block the image of Jen.

After another hour of listening to Tony and Ziva bicker about how hot it is and the best way to cool off, and McGee complaining about how the heat will fry his precious computers, Gibbs suggested – no, demanded – they go down to autopsy to cool off. The paperwork could wait; he needed his sanity now.

Once the three agents were on their way to Ducky, Gibbs glanced up at the catwalk and narrowed his eyes. He'd, for once, been avoiding going up to see Jen all day. Knowing that she was up there wearing an incredibly revealing sundress made him wish that summer was never invented, if that's even the correct term. Forcing himself to look down at the paperwork sitting in front of him, he pushed all thoughts of summer and Jen aside, and allowed himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

A half hour later, Tony, McGee, and Ziva had still not returned. Presumably, they were in autopsy still, eating the ice cream Gibbs knew Ducky kept in the far left body freezer for occasions such as these. Gibbs let his mind wander off again to a cooler place – Antarctica preferably – where he could drink his coffee and brood with the penguins in peace. After giving it a thought, he deduced that he didn't mind penguins – they would probably bother with him anyway.

Suddenly, Gibbs snapped back to reality. He felt a pair of eyes on him, or more specifically, the top of his head. Narrowing his eyes and glaring straight ahead to let her know he knew she was staring, Gibbs contemplated looking up. Given the circumstances, he knew that he shouldn't, but the heat weakened his resolve. So, he did what he had been avoiding all day – he looked up at her.

As soon as his eyes met hers, he remembered just exactly why he couldn't look at her in this weather. Heat. Marseilles. Ever since those nights years ago, those two words always went hand in hand. He cursed himself for forgetting.

Jenny smirked down at him from her position on the catwalk, leaning against the railing. He knew she was thinking the same thing, yet while he was suffering from it, she was enjoying it. Gibbs unconsciously smirked back at her. He cursed the heat. She quirked her eyebrow as if to ask why he hadn't visited. Involuntarily, he shrugged. He damned this heat for making him not think straight. She smiled slightly. She knew why he hadn't. He glared at her in defeat, once again unconsciously. It was like his body language had gained a mind of its own. Yet again, he damned the heat to hell and back for messing with his head.

Jen smiled again, making an almost unnoticeable 'come hither' sign with her right index finger. Anyone else would have missed it, but Gibbs didn't – he was watching too intently. Now it was his turn to cock his eyebrows, and her turn to shrug nonchalantly. Only she could be shameless in times like this.

With another smirk, Jen turned on the heel of her sandal (of course it was a wedge – God forbid she go without her precious high heels), and headed back in the direction of her office.

Gibbs continued to stare at the spot she vacated. It seemed that the heat was getting to her head also. For a brief second, he thought that maybe he was just getting a little delusional and imagined the whole encounter with Jen. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. He is Gibbs, he doesn't _get_ delusional.

The way Gibbs saw it, he had two options. He could either go up there, which would be giving in to his temptation, or he could just stay at his desk, which would be the sensible option. He knew which one he should choose – the sensible one – but the heat wasn't allowing his mind to make much sense of things. Damn the heat.

Sighing, he pushed his chair back, but didn't stand up. He gave himself one last chance to be smart, because he knew he couldn't be held accountable for his actions once he entered her office. He didn't take it, though. Instead, he stood up and walked purposefully out of the squad room and to the stairs.

Gibbs walked up the steps and made the short walk to Jen's office. He was prepared to give at least a nod to Cynthia, only to see she wasn't there. He smirked. One less person to deal with – Jen must have sent her home early.

Gibbs threw open the door with a bang, probably adding onto the dent that he already created on her wall. Jen looked up, half-startled, half-expectant.

"Special Agent Gibbs," she greeted formally after he shut the door.

"Director," he replied with a nod, equally as formal. He walked forward to stand in front of her desk.

"I haven't seen you in here all day. I trust you haven't punched any reporters or angered any agencies today?" she questioned with a smirk as she stood up and leaned on her desk with the palms of her hands.

"No case," Gibbs answered gruffly, "No reporters or agencies to deal with."

"I'm still surprised you haven't found something to do that would end up giving me a headache." Jen began to walk around to the front of her desk.

"I've done everything I could. There's not much left to do." His statement made Jen pause momentarily. He had said that before. In Marseilles. Right before they…

"You alright Jen?" Gibbs asked, breaking off her memory with a wicked smirk.

"I'm fine. I was just trying to remember if I signed off on one of the agent's leave requests." Gibbs nodded in mock understanding. Her right eye twitched – she was lying.

Finally, Jen came to lean against the front of her desk. "So, you've done _everything_?" she questioned, lacing her words with double meaning only he would understand.

"You have any suggestions?" Gibbs asked, mirroring his words he said in Marseilles.

"Maybe," she replied without really thinking. Then she smirked again.

"I think I have an idea of what that 'maybe' is," Gibbs mused with a slight smiled.

"Do you?" Jen tried not to let the hitch in her voice show at his words. Gibbs nodded slightly.

Jen tried to hide the blush that crept into her cheeks as her eyes met Gibbs'. Between the heat in the room and the heat from the memories of Marseilles, both Jen and Gibbs felt like they were going to suffocate. One of them needed to do something or both of them would go insane.

Gibbs took a step toward Jen. He cursed the heat up and down. He felt like punching the weather gods or whoever controls the weather for putting him in this situation. Yet part of him was happy – something he hadn't been at the start of this heat wave.

Jen's eyes involuntarily widened. She didn't think he would do it, but maybe he would. She cursed the heat too. She didn't want to be in this situation, but the heat – the memories of Marseilles – was too hot to ignore.

She briefly considered stepping to the side to avoid him, but dismissed it. She put him in this situation – she might as we go through with it. She quirked her eyebrow and gave him one last smirk before they both closed the distance between them. Marseilles, here they come – heat and all.

* * *

**Alright...what do you think? Do I get a 'good work'?**

**Next in our lineup here...SNOW.  
**


	5. Snow

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Well, here's some snow for you! It's now raining where I am, so this snow-fic is a welcome change. Anyway, I hope you all are doing well...and enjoy this fic! Read and enjoy!__  
_****FYI: Gibbs is a teensy-eensy-weensy bit OOC, but barely noticeable, at least to me**  
**

**

* * *

Snow**

To put it nicely, all of Washington, D.C. was covered in a beautiful, one and a half foot blanket of snow. To put it realistically, Washington was a white-colored hell hole filled with angry drivers and disgruntled city dwellers. The worst part was there was still another one and a half feet of snow yet to come.

Four of the victims to Old Man Winter's wrath – Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby – trudged though the NCIS parking lot, up to their calves in snow.

"You know, I like snow and all, but this is getting ridiculous," McGee grumbled as he almost slipped on a patch of packed snow.

"For once, I agree with you, Timmy," Abby proclaimed, "This weather is seriously affecting my work attire." The Goth had been forced to wear long pants, long sleeves, and snow boots instead of her usual skirt, shirt and black boot combination.

Tony was about to grumble, but a well placed elbow from Ziva silenced him. "I wonder if Ducky and Gibbs made it in alright," the Israeli mused.

"I'm sure they did, Zee-vah," Tony replied, "Gibbs is immune to everything and Ducky's probably used to it." Everyone nodded in agreement. Gibbs was like Superman after all, and Ducky has seen practically everything. With a collective sigh, they all trudged into the building, praying they didn't get a case.

**NCIS**

It looked like Abby, Tony, McGee, and Ziva's pray was answered – it was already lunch time and they hadn't even gotten a single phone call.

"Probie-wan-kanobi! Probalicious! McGreedy! McNicknamed! McLoverboy! McLovebug! McMacInstaller! Mc –"

"Shut up Tony!!" McGee yelled, stopping Tony from continuing his nickname rant. Since taunting Ziva was out of the question for obvious reasons, Tony had taken to coming up with nicknames for McGee.

"Well, there's nothing else to do!" he replied.

"I believe he has hutch fever, yes?" Ziva asked, deciding to join the conversation for lack of something better to do.

"Cabin fever," Tony corrected unconsciously.

"See! You admit it!" McGee snickered at Tony's defeated look.

"Who admitted what?" Abby asked, bouncing into the squad room from the elevator.

"Dinozzo admitted he has cabin fever," Ziva replied smugly.

"Aw! Poor Tony!" Abby ran over to give him one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"No grab ass," Gibbs stated as he rounded the corner from the stairs leading up to MTAC.

"Hey Boss! Thought you go lost up there!" Dinozzo said, of course implying that Gibbs was doing something with the director. He _had_ been up there a good part of the morning, but no one ever questioned it.

Gibbs shot him a glare that made Abby and McGee cringe. Tony looked down sheepishly, deciding it was best to shut up.

"I have an idea!" Abby proclaimed, lightening the mood. Everyone looked at her in question "We should have a snowball fight!" She said the last part so loud, everyone on the floor stopped to look at her.

"Yeah!" Tony immediately agreed of course. McGee and Ziva agreed a little more hesitantly.

"No." Gibbs' answer was simple and expected, but unwelcome nonetheless.

"But Gibbs!" Abby protested, pouting. Gibbs gave her a soft stare, but still one that said, 'Don't push me.'

"Gibbs, come on. There's nothing to do. Besides, do you really want Tony in here annoying you?" Tony glared at Abby for using him as leverage, but didn't say anything.

Gibbs contemplated that, and he had to admit that she had a point – Tony _was_ getting on his nerves. "Fine."

Abby squealed again and hugged him. "Thank you!!! Do you want to join us?"

"No." Gibbs started to turn around, but paused. He gave Dinozzo a good slap on the back of the head, and then turned around to walk to his desk signaling them to leave. They didn't have to be told twice.

**NCIS**

"Every man for himself!" Abby yelled, diving behind a car to shield herself from Ziva's wrath. Agents from all over the building followed their lead and were holding their own little snowball fights all over the Navy Yard.

Tony threw a snowball in McGee's direction, effectively nailing him in the back. "Yes! Take that, Probie! How do you – OW!" His victory was cut short when _he_ got hit in the head. He looked around, but couldn't see where it came from. "Who threw that?!"

Ziva laughed loudly, attracting Tony's attention. "How did you get up there?!" he exclaimed. Ziva was perched in a small tree a few yards away from Tony, grinning triumphantly. She scampered down lithely from the tree (too lithely for her being on an icy tree) and sauntered over to him.

"You forget I am an assassin, yes?"

"You lived in Israel – a desert! How do you know how to have a snowball fight?!"

"It is like being a sniper, my little hairy butt." Ziva smirked. "Ouch!" She spun around to face her attacker. McGee walked out from behind a car rather sheepishly, with Abby trailing behind him.

"She made me do it," McGee protested before Ziva could kill him. Abby punched him on the arm.

"Good job, McGeek! Maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were," Tony slapped McGee on the back proudly.

"Tony, I will kill you one day," Ziva stated flatly, no trace of humor in her voice. Abby, Tony, and McGee looked at each other nervously, and then burst out laughing.

**NCIS**

Gibbs stepped out into the chilly air, looking like he was on another coffee run. In reality, he was on a sniper mission. Although he told Abby he didn't want to come outside, part of him wanted to join them. And torment them. Besides, he's entitled to some fun. But, he has a reputation to uphold, so he decided to join in by the only way he knew – Marine style.

Glancing around furtively, he headed to the back of the building. He smirked as he inconspicuously made a snowball. They'll never know what hit them.

He quickly snuck behind a bush when he saw one of his targets. It was Abby. He didn't really want to hit her, but he needed them all to think that one of them was throwing the snowballs. Closing one eye, he pulled his arm back and threw. _Whack_. It hit her perfectly on the back.

"McGee!" he heard Abby shout.

"What?! It wasn't me!" he responded as she began to pelt him with snowballs. Gibbs smirked. One down, three to go.

Gibbs waiting until Abby stopped trying to kill McGee to throw his next snowball. Once he was satisfied she was finished, he hit McGee.

"Abby! Stop throwing snow at me!"

"I didn't hit you!" she protested, "It must have been Tony." Too bad Tony was the one getting hit next.

Gibbs nailed Tony right on the back of the head. "Ziva, I _know_ you threw that one!" The Israeli remained quiet, however.

Although Tony couldn't see her, Gibbs knew exactly where she was. Throwing his last snowball, he hit Ziva right on the shoulder. "Which one of you threw that?" she demanded, emerging from her hiding spot. She had been lying on the side of a small hill between two trees.

"Not me!" Tony said, backing away from her.

"Wasn't me," Abby and McGee said in unison.

"It had to be one of you!" she exclaimed, "Or did it?" Ziva spotted a shadowed figure walking toward the front of the building.

"That's Gibbs!" Abby shrieked.

"That would explain us getting hit with snowballs no one seemed to throw," McGee said.

"Yeah, but would the Boss really play?" Tony asked dubiously.

"Technically, he wasn't playing – he was sniping," Abby replied.

"We have much to learn." Everyone had to agree with Ziva.

Gibbs smirked as he brushed snow off his hands and headed toward his coffee shop. They have much to learn indeed.

* * *

**Alright, let me know how I'm doing! Do I get a 'good work'?**

**FINAL CHAPTER IN OUR LINEUP: Cold. Yes, the next chapter is coming up...unless someone can think of another weather condition?  
**


	6. Tornado

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Well, long time no update! It took me a little while to get in the right frame of mind for this story, but I did it. And I got creative too! So, without any further meaningless commenting from me, read and enjoy!!__  
_

**This chapter is for Grey Fool, Maybe I Should Write Something (love that name, BTW), stamper5555, and ncis29, who all suggested this. Hope you enjoy my creativity!**

**

* * *

Tornado**

"Why are we landing?" Tony more or less whined as soon as he saw that their plane was touching down at Kansas City International Airport.

"We are supposed to land here, Dinozzo," Ziva replied with a glare. She had never heard a grown man whine so much in her life.

"Big storm system out West," McGee replied, "Looks like we should grab hotel rooms or something because it's not going anywhere any time soon, Boss. And I think they're going to cancel our flight."

"OK, McWeatherman, thanks for the update."

"Tony, don't make fun of McGee!" Abby exclaimed, punching him on the arm. The team, as well as Ducky and Abby, was on the plane to go out to LA to help Callen and friends end an operation they just couldn't seem to finish. But apparently, Mother Nature had other plans for them.

Everyone exited the plane without further complaint and looked at the flight times. Sure enough, their connecting flight to Los Angeles was canceled due to the series of storms heading their way. Gibbs glared at the board for a few minutes, and then stalked off to call Callen.

"I'll call for hotel rooms," Ducky offered, also walking off to find a phone to use.

"I hate storms," Tony proclaimed.

"You sound like a five-year-old," McGee grumbled. All of them were looking forward to seeing Callen and being in the sun. They knew that if they closed the operation quickly enough, Gibbs would let them stay and play tourist for a couple extra days, but that probably wouldn't happen now.

Tony didn't have a chance to retort, because by then Gibbs and Ducky were returning. "We have three rooms for the night about four blocks away from here," Ducky announced.

"Get your bags. We're walking," Gibbs added pointedly. He strode over to the baggage claim area and found his rather quickly, seeing as though he only brought an oversized duffle bag. The rest of the team watched him as he walked toward the center of the airport, presumably to the nearest coffee shop.

"That man can sniff out coffee like a dog," Ziva said, earning a laugh from everyone else.

"Goody!" Abby said as she saw her bag coming around the corner, "I've always wanted to be in Kansas!"

"Why?" McGee asked.

"Why not?" McGee opened his mouth, but then closed it. There was no point in arguing with her, really.

"What's there to _do_ in Kansas City?" Tony asked.

"You could stop complaining," Gibbs replied, walking up to him and headslapping him. "Let's get to the hotel." As soon as Gibbs turned around, McGee smirked at him, but Tony didn't do anything. Gibbs would know if he did.

As soon as they got outside, they were almost blown over by the wind (all of them except Gibbs, of course). "Woah!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Unusual weather we're having, ain't it?" Tony shouted into the wind, referencing _The Wizard of Oz_.

"I love the wind!" Abby exclaimed, causing McGee to shudder. It was her love of wind that last time landed him in a tree, or rather, almost falling out of it.

"It reminds me of when I was in the mountains of France…" Ducky's story was lost into the wind as they continued to trudge forward to their hotel.

**NCIS**

"I think I have wind burn," Tony complained, rubbing his face. Everyone was gathered in the hotel room Gibbs and Ducky were sharing after Ziva and Abby declared the team needed to spend some quality time together. With a huge thunderstorm happening outside, the only thing they could think of was to sit in one of their rooms and watch some television.

"Stop complaining. You would be ten times worse if you were in Israel in the middle of a sandstorm," Ziva said.

"Shh!!" Abby said as she pointed to the TV. They were watching the weather, trying to figure out when they would be able to get out to LA. Everyone quieted down when the weatherman started to speak.

"There are tornadoes five miles outside of Kansas City and many expected to touch down in the city itself. If you are outside seek shelter and if you are inside get somewhere low to the ground and away from windows." He droned on, but everyone stopped listening after his statement.

"What are we going to do?!" Abby exclaimed nervously, running back and forth from the window to the couch and back.

"We need to get downstairs," Gibbs replied, grabbing his cup of coffee and heading toward the door. "All of you, with me."

Everyone got up and slipped on a pair of shoes and headed out the door. The hallway was filled with people heading toward the steps (no one wanted to take the elevator in case of a power outage), so Team Gibbs joined the crowd.

Ducky and Gibbs were walking ahead of the rest, talking quietly. "Jethro, do you remember that time we were in Tennessee chasing a suspect?" Ducky asked with a smile on his face.

"Yep. That tornado picked him up and dropped him right in front of the house we were hiding in." Gibbs let a smirk slip at the memory.

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee, who weren't so accustomed to being around tornadoes, were getting more and more nervous as they descended the stairs to the basement.

"Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my!" Tony said, more or less to himself.

"What if the building collapses? This place didn't look too structurally sound!" Abby said.

"It will not collapse," Ziva said, trying to be a consolation, but knew her words fell on deaf ears.

They all reached the basement and sat down against a wall. "Put 'em up, put 'em up! Which one of you first? I'll fight you both together if you want. I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back. I'll fight you standing on one foot. I'll fight you with my eyes closed... ohh, pullin' an axe on me, eh? Sneaking up on me, eh? Why, I'll..."

"Tony!!! If you do not stop referencing _The Wizard of Oz_ I will take you outside, tie you to a telephone pole, and leave you for the wind to take you away!"

Everyone in the room within earshot chuckled a little, glad to hear any kind of tension reliever. Even Gibbs cracked a smile as he sipped his ever-present coffee. After the chuckling subsided, everyone could hear the wind pick up outside.

"The power's going to go out," Gibbs stated.

"Boss, you're good, but you're not –" Tony started to retort, but all of a sudden the power flickered and then went out.

"You were saying, Dinozzo?" Gibbs smirked in the dark as some people turned on flashlights and cell phones. Since the power in the building wasn't running, the only thing that could be heard other than the occasional murmurs was the wind.

Gibbs saw a pair of pigtails bouncing toward him. "Can I sit next to you?" Abby asked, not wanting to sit alone.

"Sure, Abs." Abby curled up next to him and started to play a game on her cell phone.

"Hey guys, if a tornado starts in the middle of the prairie and no one's around to hear it does it still make a sound?" Tony asked.

"Dinozzo, that's stupid, and it doesn't even make any sense," McGee said, looking up from his phone.

"Yes, a tornado would still cause destruction, would it not?" Ziva added, raising her voice to be heard over the wind.

"Forget it," Tony said.

**NCIS**

Awhile later and a noise like a train could be heard outside. No one had to be told twice that was the tornado. Abby curled closer to Gibbs and Ziva moved to sit in between Ducky and McGee.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore!" Tony yelled as the noise grew even louder.

"Dinozzo, what did I say?!" Ziva shouted out, secretly glad for the distraction.

"Dinozzo, shut up, you're more annoying than the weather!" McGee shouted, also happy for distraction.

"Who said you were in this Probie!?"

Gibbs turned his head to the side to see the three of them. "Shut up all of you before I sacrifice you all to that tornado!"

**NCIS**

It seemed that as soon as the tornado came, it went. All of a sudden, the power in the basement flickered to life and everyone stood up to stretch. Glancing at his watch, Gibbs realized it was close to dawn. Had they really been down there almost all night?

"Well, that was an interesting night. It beats the nights I spent with you in Paris," Ducky said as they walked up the steps. Gibbs chuckled and threw his coffee cup in a trash can he passed.

"I was good company!"

"Yes, until Jen came from Prague," Ducky replied quickly.

Gibbs looked at him, but said no more. "Catch a couple hours sleep. Be up and dressed at 0700."

Without any further prompting, the agents and medical examiner headed off to their rooms to get some well deserved sleep.

**NCIS**

At 0700, everyone was up and headed outside to see the damage. "Hey, Boss, I went online and the news said that the tornado didn't do any damage to the airport or anywhere around the hotel," McGee said as they stood on the sidewalk, bags in hand.

"Yeah, and we have a flight that leaves at nine," Abby said, "I checked."

"It is odd that the tornado completely missed us and where we needed to go, yes?" Ziva asked as they headed down the sidewalk to the airport.

"Actually, my dear, it isn't. The tornado Gibbs and I were in completely missed us then too."

Tony looked around with a look of understanding, "Gibbs can bend the weather! He's like some sort of ninja!"

Gibbs gave Dinozzo a good headslap, causing him to wince. "Dinozzo, if you ever compare me to a ninja again you _will not_ be in Kansas anymore."

Everyone looked at Tony and laughed. Maybe Kansas wasn't such a bad stop after all.

* * *

**Alright, let me know what you think. Do I get a 'good work'?**

**I know I said cold would be up next, but I wanted that to be the very last, seeing as though I feel I have a good plot to round out the collection with. Anyway, I haven't decided what's next, but I have a few ideas. Any more suggestions from you guys?  
**


	7. Sandstorm

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Well, here's another update for you...and some JIBBS for all you fans out there! Funny thing, I was just at the beach last week, and it really felt like a sandstorm with the sand blowing around. Also gave me some good inspiration...haha. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**MY BAD! The last chapter, Tornado, was also dedicated to Hope06, who suggested it. It seems I didn't see her name....my bad.**

**This chapter is for Hope06, GeekLoveFan, ncis29, and HesMine, who suggested it. Also for black widow mistress, who wanted some Jibbs action (Don't we all?) Enjoy! =D  
**

**

* * *

Sandstorm**

_August 1997 – the Mojave Desert, California_

"Can we go back to Paris now?" Jen asked – well, whined – to her partner, Gibbs. They were traveling across part of the Mojave Desert in search of a suspect's not-so-secret secret hideout by Jeep, but the ride was taking a little longer than expected.

Gibbs grunted irritably in response. As much as he loved Paris, he never got much sleep there – not that he was getting any now.

"Aw come on! Why do _we_ have to go in the desert when all we've been doing for the past year is working on and off in Europe?"

"Sheppard, shut up or I'll make you walk," Gibbs growled. It shut Jen up, but they both knew that it was basically for show. After what happened between them in Europe, any hopes of them maintaining a normal working relationship when they were alone were, well, blown to hell.

They drove in silence for awhile, the only sound being the wind blowing through the open air Jeep. Gibbs was brooding over God-only-knows-what and Jen was sulking about not being in France. She had just missed seeing Fashion Week by three days, and Lord knows not much gets between her and her designer clothes.

All of a sudden, Jen heard Gibbs muttered, "Dammit," which startled her from her daydreams of Paris's Fashion Week.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Sandstorm." Indeed, the winds had picked up it seemed, and upon Jen taking a closer look, she could see a thin line of sand forming on the horizon behind them.

"What are we going to do? There aren't any windows in this Jeep!" Jen exclaimed. Although she prided herself on remaining calm in any situation, she was beginning to get more and more nervous the longer they drove. She was more used to standing up to people than to sandstorms.

Gibbs, however, remained perfectly calm, seeing as though he had been in one before. Deciding not to be completely cold-hearted, he reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's only sand," he said, trying not to sound gruff.

"Do you have any idea what that could do to my hair!" Jen replied anxiously.

Gibbs smiled in spite of himself. Although Jen knew how to 'be a guy' like the best of them and do anything a man could, he knew that secretly she was a fashion-loving girl. The proof was when they were in Paris really – he'd be damned if he found a clothing store she _hadn't _been in.

Gibbs' eyes continued to scan the area and he finally found what he wanted. He pulled the Jeep over and parked it next to a considerably large rock. Hopping out of the Jeep, he grabbed a blanket and told Jen to get out too.

Jen followed him behind the rock and continued to stare at the approaching line of dust. "Lie down, Jen." She spun around to see him already on the ground, waiting impatiently for her to follow his lead.

"Right. I hate sand. Hate it." She continued muttering it until she lay down next to Gibbs. He draped the blanket over her and tucked it underneath her.

She looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "Keeps any sand off that falls on us," he said bluntly. Jen nodded. Did she mention that she hates sand?

"How are you so calm in this?" she asked as they waited for the sandstorm to finally arrive.

"It's only sand." Gibbs looked at her like she was from Mars.

"So?"

"It can't hurt you that much. It can sting your eyes, pelt your skin, and annoy you, but it can't kill you."

"What if you breathe it in? You can get sick from that, can't you?"

"Then keep your damn head down, Jen, and let's hope you don't. Clear?" Gibbs hated to get short with her, but it was just _sand_. At least to him.

Jen glared at him and turned her head away from him. Gibbs sighed – why did they have to be in the Mojave Desert?

Gibbs maneuvered his arm out from under him and wrapped it around Jen's shoulders. She finally turned her head toward him and smirked. "Did you set this sandstorm up just so you could do this to me?"

Gibbs returned the smirk. "I wouldn't need a sandstorm." Jen leaned and kissed him so hard, she wiped that sexy-yet infuriating smirk right off his face.

They probably would have continued, but both of them noticed the wind starting to pick up. "Face down," Gibbs instructed.

Jen pushed closer to Gibbs as the sand whipped over them. After what seemed like hours, the sand finally stopped blowing and both Jen and Gibbs looked up.

"How'd you like your first sandstorm?" Gibbs asked with a shine of amusement in his eyes.

Jen's face scrunched up, as if she really had to think about it. "Anticlimactic," she proclaimed. Both the agents laughed as they sat up and leaned against the rock.

"You know," Jen said, "I don't think we really got to _finish_ what we started." She raised her eyebrow and smirked at him.

Gibbs head snapped to the side to look at her. The woman never ceased to amaze him. "I thought you didn't like sand?" Gibbs asked, playing along.

"Yeah, well, I would be distracted anyway. Besides, you protected me from that sandstorm, _Gunny_. I think you deserve a reward." Gibbs smirked at her answer and crawled over to her.

"Let's finish it then."

**NCIS**

A few hours later, Jen and Gibbs emerged looking only slightly disheveled. "Look at the Jeep, all sand covered," Jen said as she brushed the sand off the seats.

"It's built for this," Gibbs replied, doing the same thing to his seat.

"Like you. My Marine, being strong during all types of weather."

"Semper Fi." Gibbs hopped in the Jeep and smirked. Jen tucked the blanket in the back and got in herself.

Gibbs started the car and they began to drive off. "You know, I don't mind sandstorms anymore," Jen mused with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Gibbs replied.

"Yeah, they provide a very _welcome_ distraction."

"And you complain that I always have _my_ mind in the bedroom," Gibbs said gruffly.

"Well you do."

They both laughed as they continued on their journey. Jen pointed out that they would be arriving at their suspect's hideout soon.

"I really don't feel like searching a suspect's house," she whined.

"Yeah, well maybe there will be another sandstorm," Gibbs replied.

"You know, I hate to say this, but I'd like that a lot." Both agents laughed. Maybe they weren't in Paris, but the Mojave Desert turned out to be a hell of a good second best.

* * *

**Let's all admit it right now...we ALL would love to be stuck in a sandstorm with our Marine, Gibbs. Who's with me?**

**Alright, enough of picturing Gibbs in a Marine uniform lying in a desert protecting us...what do you think? Does this Probie get a 'good work'?**

**Any more suggestions? Keep those weather conditions coming.  
**


	8. Thunderstorm

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Long time no update! For that, I am sorry. I got sick for awhile (stupid allergies), and then all of a sudden finals came upon me. That meant studying, which meant less FF time. Finals are over (I SURVVVVIVVEEED...lol), so now...summer is here (almost)! That means more time. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**This story is for ncis29, scoot 986, magnis, Grey Fool, Hope06, and Abby's Twin**_, _**who suggested this. Enjoy it! =D**_  
_

**

* * *

Thunderstorm**

Jennifer Sheppard always jumped at thunderstorms. It's not that she didn't like them – quite the opposite really – it's that she never knew when to expect the damn thunder and lightning.

And that was why she was currently lying on top of one very happy Jethro Gibbs on the couch in her office. A thunderstorm that had been brewing for quite some time had decided to occur during work instead of later in the evening like it was supposed to. It was four in the afternoon, but the sky was as black as night. They were the only ones in the building too (other than the team, of course), seeing as though it was a Sunday, too.

Of course, Gibbs was more than willing to keep Jen company as the storm grew steadily worse. The team had just finished wrapping up their case – paperwork and all – when the first drops of rain fell. Seeing as though it got worse and worse as soon as it started, they all decided to wait the storm out at the headquarters.

"Jethro, this is the third time the lights have flickered," Jen pointed out.

Gibbs momentarily stopped tracing patterns on her arms with his fingers. "Yeah, so?"

"Just pointing it out."

"Is someone scared the power's going to go out?" Gibbs teased, chuckling quietly.

"No I am mo – AH!" Jen jumped (almost off the couch, much to Gibbs' amusement) as lightning lit up the room and thunder shook the building at the same time. "Damn! I am _never_ expecting that!" Gibbs just laughed and tightened his grip on her.

"You never were. Remember Paris when we were – oomph." Jen smacked a hand over his mouth before he could continue. Gibbs sighed. He hated her 'what happens in Paris, stays in Paris' policy.

"Let's not even go there Special Agent Gibbs. Now, I think we should go check on your team and make sure they haven't been struck by lightning or something."

"Jen, do we _have_ to?" Gibbs whined as she stood up, wincing at another clap of thunder.

"Yes." Jen shot him a 'do-not-argue-with-me-or-I-will-take-away-your-favorite-thing' look. Needless to say, Gibbs was off the sofa and out the door before Jen could even register that he moved.

**NCIS**

"Dinozzo! Stop blocking my shot!" McGee exclaimed, shouting over the thunder that was booming. The team – including Ducky, Palmer, and Abby – had huddled in the squad area soon after Gibbs disappeared up into the Director's office.

"McPicture-Taker, why do you need a picture of this window anyway?"

"The better question would be, Tony, why are you running back and forth in front of the window?" Ziva asked from her perch on the edge of her desk.

"Because no one wanted to play paper tennis with me, Zee-vah! Since I couldn't throw it at any of you for obvious reasons, I decided to play by myself.

"Paper tennis?" Ziva questioned.

"Uh, it's a game where you hit a wad of paper back and forth with your hand," Palmer replied, glancing up from the computer screen he was looking at with Abby. Ziva nodded understandingly.

"That is stupid," Ziva finally declared.

"Yes! I got the picture!" McGee proclaimed happily.

"Probie! What is so important about this picture?"

McGee sighed. "I got a new camera and it promises to take the best still pictures of objects in motion out of all the other cameras on the market. So I figured I'd put it to the test by taking pictures of lightning as it struck, seeing as though this is the worst storm so far since I've had the camera."

He plugged his camera into his computer and brought up the picture. "See?"

Everyone gathered around McGee's computer – even Tony – to see the picture. It was gorgeous, really, with the lightning flashing over the harbor.

"McGee, that's a great picture!" Abby gushed.

"Yes, it reminds me of the time I was in Positano with Gibbs and Director Sheppard," Ducky mused as everyone walked back to their chairs. "We were in a quaint hotel overlooking a harbor and there was a positively magnificent storm! Of course, I didn't see Jen and Jethro until after it was over." Ducky chuckled. "They came into the room positively drenched. I never did find out where they were, either."

Everyone chuckled along as they assumed what they were obviously doing. "Speak of the devils – or, erm, bosses," Dinozzo added quickly.

Everyone looked to see Gibbs and Jen walking down the steps from the catwalk. Gibbs was drinking from his signature coffee cup – where he got it from, no one knows, seeing as though he didn't have it when he went up – and Jen was absentmindedly fixing her hair and smoothing down her shirt.

"Hello everyone," Jen greeted. Gibbs just walked straight over to his desk and sat down.

She was met with a chorus of hellos and a 'Hi Jenny!' from Abby.

"Is the storm lessening?" Jen asked.

"Nope," Ziva said bluntly, not looking up from sharpening her nails. Jen just nodded and took a seat in an empty chair.

The team fell into a comfortable silence, the only noise being the thunderstorm raging outside. Suddenly, a particularly loud clap of thunder and bright bolt of lightning caused everyone to jump (except Gibbs – he simply glared out the window).

"Is it just me or is the storm getting worse?" McGee asked.

"Worse," everyone agreed as more lightning flashed.

Everyone looked at each other uneasily, and then turn back to the various computers they were looking at, except Ducky and Gibbs. They were talking quietly at Gibbs' desk about something or another.

No sooner had they all fallen back into a silence than thunder boomed and lightning cracked – and the power went out.

"No!" McGee cried. He probably just lost half a chapter of his latest book. Of course, when he got inquisitive glances he just shook his head and turned away, seeing as though he really wasn't supposed to be writing another book.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Abby asked, already bored.

"We could play paper tenn– oww! Ziva!" Dinozzo winced in the semi-darkness as Ziva hit him.

"That. Is. A. Stupid. Game," Ziva said. Everyone laughed at her reaction.

"Fine then, we can go outside and walk around in the rain," Tony replied.

"That's so clichéd, Tony. Really? Playing in the rain?" McGee said incredulously.

"Uh, you do realized we're in the middle of probably the worst storm in five years right?" Palmer added uneasily, immediately blushing. Everyone looked at him and nodded slowly after awhile, laughing at their stupidity. Gibbs just smirked.

Ziva elbowed Dinozzo. "No more suggestions from you!"

"My question still stands: what are we supposed to _do_?" Abby asked, ignoring Dinozzo and Ziva's banter.

"We should play cards," Ducky suggested.

"We don't have any cards though," Abby replied.

"Oh yes we do." Jen smiled, as did Ducky, and turned to smirk at Gibbs, who glared back. With an indignant sigh, Gibbs reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out none other than a pack of playing cards.

**NCIS**

After deciding poker would be their game of choice, they all made their way upstairs to Jen's conference table in her office. Thankfully there were emergency lights, so everything wasn't completely dark.

The thunderstorm raged on as Gibbs dealt the cards around the table. Somehow he had ended up being the dealer – not that he minded.

"Are we playing for money?" Palmer asked.

"I don't have that much on me…" Dinozzo mumbled.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Jen said, standing up and making her way over to her liquor cabinet. Instead of grabbing a bottle, she bent down and pulled a bag out from one of the lower cabinets. "We can use these."

She walked back to the table with a bag of M&M's, smiling broadly.

"Closet chocoholic, Jenny?" Ducky asked teasingly. Jen just smiled and passed out the candy.

Everyone picked up their cards and looked at their hands. "Ughhh," Dinozzo groaned.

"Giving away your hand already, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, raising her eyebrow. Tony shot him a glare (earning him a headslap) and placed his cards down on the table.

Everyone laughed, and as they continued to play, the thunderstorm was soon forgotten.

**NCIS**

About an hour or so later, the team decided to take a little rest. "Hey! When did the lights come on?" Abby asked. Everyone looked up to see that the lights, in fact were back on.

"I don't know. I guess we were wrapped up in game," McGee said.

That was the truth, too. In the end, it always mainly came down to Jen, Ziva, and Gibbs – the three with the best poker faces. Seventy-five percent of the time Gibbs would win, and the other twenty-five percent was always a toss-up between Jen and Ziva. Surprisingly enough though, Palmer managed to win a round or two in there.

"Hey Palmer, where'd you learn to play like that?" Dinozzo asked.

Palmer looked at his feet. "My dad taught me how to play. He loves poker." Everyone nodded and left him alone to bask in his minor triumph.

Gibbs smirked from his place behind his enormous pile of M&Ms. "Storm's over," he said gruffly, nodding toward the window.

Everyone whipped around to see that indeed, the sun was shining and the clouds were rolling away.

"Let's go outside and see if there's a rainbow!" Abby exclaimed, grabbing Tony's and McGee's hands.

Everyone stopped to look at Gibbs for approval. With a glare and a nod, he said, "Go."

He however, stayed seated while Jen stood over by her window.

"Aren't you two coming?" Ducky asked, already wearing a knowing smile.

"You know what, Duck? I think we can see any rainbows from here just fine." Gibbs smirked as Ducky closed the door.

As Ducky walked down the stairs, he chuckled to himself. Now he _knew_ where Jen and Gibbs were during that storm in Positano.

* * *

**Alright, folks, does this probette get an 'Atta girl'? Lemme know what ya think.**

**Suggestions anyone? I know you want me to put Team Gibbs through some sort of goofy weather, so lemme know which one you wanna see. **

**UP NEXT: Who knows? Not me. This story writes itself, so I guess it's whichever suggestion jumps out at me.  
**


	9. Hurricane

**_DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN NCIS. OR THE WEATHER FOR THAT MATTER._**

_EAJP here! Well, here's another weather update for you! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but there's just been a lot going on lately...you know, real life. lol. So, I made it an extra long chapter for you! Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for GeekLoveFan, scoot 986, Magnis, and Stamper55555**_, _**who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

**

* * *

Hurricane**

"More beer, Probie?"

"Sure." Gibbs gladly accepted the cold bottle of beer from his former boss. Franks and Gibbs were sitting on the porch of Franks' Mexican hut, sipping their drinks.

"Looks like a storm," Gibbs mused, almost to himself. Sure enough, there were threatening storm clouds looming far out in the ocean, but not so close that they blocked sun.

"Eh, those clouds disappear before they reach shore most of the time. Besides, I need to wash off some of those pieces of wood over there anyway," Franks replied nonchalantly, gesturing to a pile of dirty, sandy wood near the hot tub Gibbs promised to keep building.

Gibbs nodded in response and continued to sip his beer. He had finally decided to use two of the three weeks of vacation he needed to get rid of and go down to Mexico to get away from everything. Actually, it's not that he _decided_ to use it; it's that the Director _made_ him use it – but that's to be expected.

The two friends lapsed into silence as they watched the waves crash on shore. Two weeks of nothing. Two weeks of not having to worry about NCIS. Two weeks of not having to headslap Dinozzo for staring at Ziva. This vacation was going to be good. Maybe he'd even –

"_Hola se__ñ__ores!"_ A feminine voice called, "_C__ó__mo están?" _

Franks and Gibbs whipped their heads around to see the outlines of five people walking down the road toward them.

"Is that –?" Franks asked incredulously (and slightly amused), not even bothering to finish the sentence.

"Yeah. It is," Gibbs replied darkly, not at _all_ amused. Abby was bounding down the slight hill, pigtails bouncing slightly; Tony and McGee were wrestling with four suit cases, trying to avoid the bumps in the dirt; and Ziva and Ducky hung behind, deep in conversation about one thing or another.

"_El jefe!_" Abby exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Boss," McGee and Tony greeted simultaneously, already turning to see Abby give Franks the same, bone crushing hug she gave Gibbs.

Ziva and Ducky, subtle with their greetings, just gave a slight nod and a 'hello.'

"Why are you all here?" Gibbs asked, clearly pissed off.

"Because there are like, no cases – even for Ducky and I – and the Director was apparently getting angry at Tony's leadership skills," Abby rambled, "And then she told us to take the week and a half left of your vacation off seeing as though all Tony could cause was trouble –"

"Hey!" Dinozzo interjected. He promptly got punched on the arm.

"Anyway, so we decided to come down here and visit you. Well, not so much you, but Franks." Abby smiled sweetly, and Franks drank it all in happily, earning a glare from Gibbs.

"Well, I've got one other bed," Franks said, "And I think Ducky should take it."

"Why thank you, Mike," Ducky replied happily, "That would be nice."

"The rest of you will have to either sleep on the floor or outside."

Ziva, Abby, and Tony agreed to sleep outside, while McGee chose differently. "I'll sleep on the floor," he said.

"Why, Probie?" Tony taunted, "Scared of a little sea air?"

"No, don't wanna get blown away by that hurricane that will be here at about four in the morning tomorrow."

Everyone turned to look at the storm clouds that seemed to loom a little closer to them.

"How do you know?" Tony asked defiantly, refusing to believe that he just paid for a plane ticket to Mexico to get trapped in a hurricane.

"Because I watch the news, and more specifically, the weather."

"What's its name?" Abby asked, "I hope it's one of ours. I can see it now: Hurricane Jethro. That would be awesome."

"It's not. It's Robert."

"That's a stupid name," Abby huffed.

McGee shrugged. "That's why it's so windy here."

Gibbs and Franks looked at each other. They were having such a nice time catching up, that they completely ignored all signs of weather around them. Of course they should have known there would be a hurricane.

"Can't we go to a hotel?" Dinozzo asked frantically.

"Booked," Ducky said, "They're all booked. I think the closest one that wasn't is maybe three hours away – and we don't have a car."

"So we are stuck in a hurricane, on a beach, yes?" Ziva asked.

Everyone nodded. "Alright, now what do we do?"

"Batten down the hatches," Ducky said cheerfully. "I was stuck in a hurricane in Texas once. It was nasty – oh what was its name? Agatha? Yes, Agatha. I was filling in for a friend of mine at the FBI morgue down there. Ha! We were trapped inside their headquarters for three days. Jethro, you remember when I went there, right?"

Ducky continued to ramble as everyone gathered up loose items that Franks had lying around and hauled them into his house.

**NCIS**

By the time everyone secured the house and got settled inside, it was approaching ten at night.

"I think the Director did this on purpose," Tony grumbled for about the twentieth time.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, exasperated, "How could the Director have known we would all spontaneously decide to come down to Mexico?"

"Fine then, it's McGee's fault." Gibbs walked by and smacked Dinozzo upside the head.

"It is most certainly _not_ my fault!" McGee exclaimed, looking up from where he was trying to get a better internet signal. "I tried to tell you all, but you wouldn't have any of what I had to say."

Everyone shot a look at Dinozzo, who looked down guiltily. He had told McGee to 'shut up and get ready to soak up some rays' repeatedly until everyone started to ignore McGee.

"You know, I don't know much about TVs in Washington anymore, but shouldn't this storm have been a bit more, well, publicized or whatever?" Franks interjected, not really wanting to hear any of the banter.

"It's not that big of a hurricane," McGee explained, abandoning his attempts to get a stronger signal for his phone, "In fact, it just upgraded to a hurricane while we were on the way here."

"I have never been in a hurricane before," Ziva mused, "A sandstorm, yes, hurricane, no."

"Oh I have…in New Orleans we got them in the summer all the time," Abby rambled, "I remember one summer we got them so often that people didn't even really close their businesses due to it. It was so fun to walk around in the wind – or well, at least try to."

Everyone stared at Abby and laughed, picturing her gripping onto a signpost as the wind tried to tear her pigtails straight off her head, all the while smiling her Abby grin. That was definitely a mood-lightening thought.

"We should hit the rack," Franks said, "It's almost ten and you all need your rest." With that, he headed off to his room, and Gibbs headed off to his. That left everyone else to sort out where they slept either on the floor or the couch.

"I think that I'll take the couch," Ducky said, "And it's a fold-out too. Anthony, could you unfold it?"

"I thought Franks said he had another bed?" Ziva asked.

"He does. That's it," Ducky said matter-of-factly. Truthfully it was a good bed, seeing as though it was hardly ever used.

Dinozzo nodded, wondering how Ducky knew it was a fold-out. It didn't look it. Ducky on the other hand, just smiled. It wasn't the first time he'd be sleeping on it. The first time was when he, Gibbs, and Director Sheppard were traipsing through Mexico in search of an international arms dealer.

Once Ducky was settled and everyone else got somewhat comfortable on the floor, the lights turned out and everyone fell asleep, listening to the sounds of the increasingly tumultuous waves.

**NCIS**

At almost four o'clock exactly the next morning, the winds began to howl and the waves began to crash against the sore more violently. Everyone woke with a start, and McGee worked on a phone signal.

"Good news!" he said, "It's practically downgraded to a tropical storm."

"Yeah, McOptimist, because that's just _sooo_ much better," Dinozzo grumbled.

Gibbs, Franks, and Ducky were still asleep, or at least looked it. If they were awake, they didn't let on that they were.

"How can they sleep?" Ziva mumbled loudly, as rain began to pelt the roof.

"Gibbs slept on an aircraft carrier once, so surely Ducky must have. I don't know about Franks, but if he's Gibbs' friend, then he must know how to sleep through an atomic bomb too." Dinozzo looked out the window, then jumped at an unexpected bolt of lightning.

Abby sat up, blinked, fixed her pigtails, and threw herself back under her blankets.

The wind grew increasingly worse, as did the rain. Soon, even Franks, Gibbs, and Ducky came out to see what was going on.

Gibbs sighed to himself. Stuck in a hurricane. With his team. On _his_ vacation. He was going to have a few choice words with Jen when he got back.

**NCIS**

At around three o'clock that afternoon, the sun came out. "We're in the eye of the storm," McGee informed everyone.

"No duh, McSherlock," Dinozzo replied sarcastically. Gibbs walked over and headslapped him again.

"The damage is not that bad, yes?" Ziva asked, and she was right. There were a few branches here and there, and sand was somewhat gone from where the waves smacked the shore, but all in all it wasn't horrible.

"Nope," Franks said, popping open a beer, "As long as the joint is still standing, I'm fine."

Everyone laughed and stretched their legs for awhile longer. Even Dinozzo managed to stop annoying McGee for a bit.

Eventually, the wind picked up again. "We should head back in," McGee said, "We're almost out of the eye." So, with a collective sigh, the group headed back in.

**NCIS**

They stayed in Franks' beach house for a full day, listening to the wind howl and rain pelt the roof. Abby and Ziva talked, resorting to doing each other's hair and reading magazines Ziva brought to pass the time, seeing as though they really couldn't sleep. Tony constantly tormented McGee in between listening to his iPod and flipping through his GSM magazines. McGee just occupied himself on his various electronics.

But finally, just when Ducky, Gibbs, and Franks thought about sacrificing themselves to the hurricane (it turns out that Ducky hadn't really wanted to come; the team drug him along), the storm broke. The sun came out, and everyone practically crushed each other trying to get out the door.

"FREEEEEDOOOMMM!" Dinozzo yelled.

"Shut up, Dinozzo, or I will castrate you," Ziva growled as she adjusted the pigtails Abby had put in her hair.

The debris was still littering the ground (and there were many more of them), but it still wasn't bad considering. Gibbs and Franks pulled their chairs out and plopped down with another beer.

Franks and Gibbs suddenly found themselves staring at five suitcase-clad visitors – again.

"Going somewhere?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, home," Dinozzo grumbled.

"Fellows, it's been well," Ducky explained, "But we've decided that this hurricane was a sign for us to go home."

Abby hugged both men tightly. "I'll miss you Gibbs! See you when you get back! And Franks, you need to visit more often!" Franks cracked a smile.

"See you both," Ziva said, nodding. She still had the lower pigtails Abby put in her hair – she actually took a liking to them.

"See you," McGee said, "I'll call you if there are any more hurricanes." Gibbs smiled slightly at his youngest agent. Poor kid didn't even want to come here anyway, probably.

Gibbs and Franks watched them walk up the sand and out of sight.

"Well, Probie, it's just you and me again," Franks said.

"Yeah. And I'll say, I've never been happier to see a hurricane in my life."

Franks laughed at Gibbs' obvious elation over seeing his team leave. He knew that Gibbs cared for them, but he needed a vacation, too. "Now, Probie, _someone_ has to clean up this mess the hurricane left behind."

* * *

**Alright, what did you think? Do I get a 'good work'?**

**Any more suggestions? Let's hear 'em.**

**FYI: There shall be more JIBBS coming up (seeing as though I'm a shameless fan of the ship), but if anyone wants some other pairing (i.e., TIVA, MCABBY), I'll write it. Just let me know and I'll try to write pieces of it into the story.  
**


	10. Sun Shower

**_DISCLAIMER: I STILL HAVE NO OWNERSHIP OF NCIS. DARN._**

_EAJP here! Well, here's an update for ya! I must admit, this one was a fun chapter to write, only because imagining Team Gibbs at the beach is hilarious. And let's face it, seeing all the guys in swim trunks is a picture that's just too hard to ignore. Well, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for fallen angel xo **_, _**whose review was basically my inspiration fo****r this chapter (three cheers and an Abby-kiss from Gibbs for inspiring me! Woot!), for ncis29 and firstadream100, who suggested sun shower, and for black widow mistress and ncis29, who wanted a little Jibbs (which is mainly what this chapter is). For all of those who suggested TIVA or MCABBY ( fallen angel xo , stamper55555, Hope06, natasha ciara isabella sabio, and ncis29), this is also for you, but I promise I'll be getting better chapters for you all soon. Phew! Hope you all enjoy it =D!  
**

**

* * *

Sun Shower**

"Jen, remind me why we're going down to the beach for the day?" Gibbs asked Jen, who was sitting behind him in one of the two team cars they were using for the day.

"Because SecNav is requiring all the teams to do team-building activities for a day. And today just happens to be your day," Jen replied smartly.

"I thought team building consists of doing something _structured_, not going to the beach," Gibbs replied gruffly, refusing to slow down to wait for Tony to catch up with him in the other car.

"SecNav probably thinks that this is torture enough, _Jethro_," Jen snapped back.

"He's probably watching us with some kind of camera," Gibbs mumbled. If Gibbs ever came in contact with SecNav face-to-face outside of work, Gibbs was sure that he would punch him.

Ducky, who was riding shotgun, just chuckled, seeing as though the other two were oblivious to him anyway. Just like SecNav, Ducky knew that a day at the beach would do the team better (especially Gibbs and the Director) than any kind of structured event ever would.

**NCIS**

"This is _perfect_ weather for the beach!" Abby exclaimed. Everyone was on the sand, lying on towels in the sun or under umbrellas. "Ziva, Jenny, let's go down by the water!"

Both women nodded and stood up, earning an appreciative look from Dinozzo – of course, he got a headslap. "Aw come on, Boss!" he protested as he watched the three women walk to the water, "We're at _the beach_. You're supposed to stare."

"Shut up, Dinozzo, or I'll have Ziva drown you," Gibbs growled. Tony promptly shut his mouth. He didn't doubt it, either.

"I still don't see how this is some kind of team building exercise," Gibbs grumbled to Ducky.

"Oh, Jethro, but it is!" Ducky exclaimed, "You see, you and your team are used to structure – it's an odd structure – but you're used to it. Relaxing is just the way to get all of you to well, bond I suppose."

"So, it's psychological," Gibbs replied glumly.

"Everything is, Jethro, everything is. Anyway, I'm going up on the boardwalk for a bit. There was a store there with a few things that I would like to look at." Ducky stood up and started to walk away, "Oh, and do yourself a favor. Have a little fun."

Gibbs sighed and lay back down on his towel. Dinozzo and McGee had ventured down to the water while Gibbs was complaining and were now participating in what looked like a water fight.

Gibbs smirked. Ducky told him to have fun, and he fully intended to do that. After observing the group for a little while longer, he concluded that whoever got pulled underneath the water was out. So far, Abby and McGee were out.

Gibbs stood up and walked a little ways down the beach. Then he dove into the water and began to swim toward them. He popped up for a minute and saw what he expected: Ziva and Jen were the only two left and were currently battling it out. With one last smirk, he dove under the water again.

He popped right up next to the two and smirked. Jen screamed and jumped at Ziva, which caused Ziva to lose her footing and fall underwater, taking Jen with her. "Yay Gibbs!" Abby cheered from her spot standing between Dinozzo and McGee.

"Hey!" Jen exclaimed when she resurfaced.

"I won," Gibbs stated, and stared at them all as if daring them to challenge him.

"Yay! Abby squealed again, running into the deeper water to give Gibbs a congratulatory hug. "_El jefe _does it again."

"Now what?" Ziva asked as they congregated amongst the waves.

"I know! Timmy, let's build a sandcastle!" Abby said, already pulling McGee out of the water and toward a suitable spot to build a sandcastle.

Dinozzo snickered, "Knowing McGeek, he'll build a satellite and some kind of control room – or the exact replica of one of the castles from his fantasy game thing."

Ziva elbowed Dinozzo in the ribs. "I challenge you to a footrace," she proclaimed. Dinozzo readily accepted and they headed off.

"Twenty says that Ziva wins," Jen said, smiling.

"I wouldn't bet against that," Gibbs replied.

"So, are you having fun yet?"

Gibbs just shrugged. For a moment he was, but now he slipped back into his brooding state. "Oh, come on," Jen whined, "Why don't we swim or something?"

"Fine," Gibbs said, and dove under water, swimming right up next to Jen.

"Agh!" she screamed as he resurfaced, picking her up with him. "Jethro, what the hell is your damn problem? Put me down!"

Gibbs smiled and dropped her. As she popped back up for the second time in about fifteen minutes, she glared at him. "Next time I'm making you stay in the car," she said as she began to splash him. Gibbs splashed back and soon they were both laughing.

Finally, Jen got tired and stopped, as did Gibbs. They stood in silence, just drifting on the waves, when suddenly Gibbs and Jen both felt something on their heads. "Hey, Jen, stop splashing me. It wasn't even that funny the first time."

"I wasn't splashing you! You were splashing me!" she protested.

"No I wasn't!" Gibbs turned to glare at her, but then he realized that the water was coming from _above_ their heads.

"It's a sun shower," Jen stated as the rain began to fall faster.

"No kidding," Gibbs replied.

"Sun shower!" Abby squealed with delight. She looked up from where she was currently sitting on McGee, burying him with sand. Even Tony and Ziva, who were putting each other up to all sorts of physical tests, stopped to see what was happening.

The team stood around together as the other beach-goers began to pack up. "I wanna stay," Abby declared, "This is way too cool." Everyone agreed.

Even Gibbs, in the privacy of his own mind, agreed. He had _seen_ sun showers before, but never really stood in one. He hated to admit it, but the feeling of the cool raindrops against his skin (hot from the scorching sun) was a nice feeling. But he'd never say that aloud.

"Let's play tag," Dinozzo said, and soon, even Gibbs had joined in as they ran around in the rain. As Gibbs tackled Jen to the ground, he had to give Ducky credit. He was right when he said a day of no structure was just what they all needed.

**NCIS**

"So, you two, how was the beach?" Ducky asked as they were driving home that evening.

"Better than expected, Duck," Gibbs replied, smiling into the rearview mirror at Jen. He realized that the day took a turn for the better after that sun shower – a fact that he really wasn't willing to admit, but liked nonetheless.

"Yes, it definitely was a fun day," she agreed.

"Well, that's nice, isn't it?" Ducky said, "I enjoyed walking around the boardwalk."

"I bet it was nice," Jen agreed, "But you should have seen Dinozzo and Ziva testing each other's strength. It was hilarious…" as Jen continued with her story, Ducky smiled. She may not have realized it – and Gibbs too, for that matter – but Ducky has seen it all from the bench he was sitting on (he also saw Gibbs and Jen sneak under part of the boardwalk for about a half hour, Tony and Ziva conveniently disappear near the changing booths, and Abby and Tim suddenly withdraw under about four umbrellas – but of course, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them). It was truly a great day at the beach – sun shower and all.

* * *

**Alright people, enough of imagining Gibbs (or Tony, or McGee...whichever guy floats your boat) swimming around with just swim trunks on. On second thought, do that for as long as you want. **

**Done daydreaming? Cool. As you can see I incorporated all three pairings, but mostly implied. I'll get to more blatant pairings in the next few chapters (TIVA and MCABBY fans, please don't worry).**

**Like it? Love it? Lemme know. And then continue to daydream about the NCIS guys at the beach.  
**

**Suggestions? Lemme hear 'em.  
**


	11. Fog

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. EVER. _**

_EAJP here! Well, I'm sorry this took a little while to get out but for me, heat = writer's block. Seriously, it was insane how hard I tried to write for a couple days there. Never fear though, this thought popped into my head when I was watching TV late one night, and I wrote it down. I was going to make it into 3 separate chapters, but due to this story reaching 100 reviews (WOOT! see note at the very bottom), I just made an extra long chapter for ya. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for my 100th reviewer, LittleHogwartsGirl (and all my other reviewers, for that matter); LittleHogwartsGirl, ii Lovee NCIS, ncis29, and Hope06, who wanted TIVA; Black Widow Mistress and ncis 29, who wanted JIBBS; storm tigress, who wanted to see some Palmer action (woot woot!); stamper55555, natasha ciara isabella sabio, hope06, and ncis29, who wanted MCABBY; and for firstadream100, Hope06, and alix33, who suggested fog. Whew. I know I repeated some names, but that just means I thought of you twice (or three times)! Hope you ALL enjoy it! =D  
**

**

* * *

Fog**

"Pack up. Go home," Gibbs said, walking into the squad room, cup of coffee in hand and slightly damp from the mist outside.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee glanced up wearily from their desks. Their last case spanned a tiring five days, and they were living off of a lot less sleep than they should have been. They all wanted to go home, but they needed to get their paperwork done.

But as soon as Gibbs told them to go home, they wasted no time in packing up. "I don't want to see any of you here before noon tomorrow, either," Gibbs added, throwing a few things in his desk and heading to the elevator himself.

They all got in the elevator and then headed out the door. "Did I ever tell you all how much I _hate_ rain?" Tony said, glaring up at the sky.

"But it is not raining," Ziva pointed out. And she was right. While it wasn't raining, there was a fine mist in the air, and fog made it hard to see anything that wasn't right in front of them. It was just a generally dreary evening, and as then sun went away, it was beginning to get a little creepy out.

"Yeah, well this is the side effect of all that rain," Tony replied. It had rained ever since they started their case, causing the team to get soaking wet every time they left the office.

Ziva rolled her eyes, but Tony didn't see it. The group walked the rest of the way in silence, since Gibbs wouldn't talk and McGee was fiddling with his cell phone. They finally reached their cars, and after saying their goodbyes, headed off to do whatever they did after a particularly long case.

**NCIS**

For once, the Director was out of the office and relaxing on her couch _before_ Gibbs. As much as he loved to work, usually she was in her office later than anyone else in the building. But tonight, she got to curl up on her couch and wait for Gibbs to pay his usual end-of-the-case visit.

Due to the creepy fog and mist outside, Jen decided to tempt fate and watch the classic horror film, _The Exorcist._ Usually she wasn't one to watch scary movies at all – she was more of a romantic comedy type of girl, if anything – but occasionally she watched them. Of course, that was always when there was someone with her that she could clutch on to (a role that Gibbs more than happily assumed on multiple occasions). So, why she was watching this movie was beyond her – it just seemed right.

"I can do this," she said aloud to herself, "This movie can't scare me."

Well, about halfway through the movie, Jen was eating her pillow – and her words – to keep from screaming any more than she already did. She glanced outside to see that it was still eerie, which only frightened her more. She damned Gibbs for having to work late.

It seemed like she couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen – until she saw a shadow of a person on her wall. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed, and spun around on the couch, throwing the remote at whomever the intruder was.

"Agh! Dammit! JEN!" a voice that could only belong to Jethro yelled. He picked up the remote and flipped a switch, which caused light to flood the room. Jen saw Gibbs standing in the archway, rubbing his face. He was slightly wet – it must have started to rain again.

"Jethro, oh my God!" Jen quickly walked over to him and put the movie on pause.

"What the hell, Jen!" he said.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Jen was frantic. "I'm so sorry, it's just that – ugh, why didn't you knock!"

"I did knock!" Gibbs growled, "Three times! You didn't answer so I picked the lock."

"I must have been to intent on the movie. Ugh, remind me never to watch _The Exorcist_."

"Why were you watching that? You hate horror movies," Gibbs said, moving her to sit on the couch.

"I know, but with the way it looked outside, I thought it would be a good choice. Guess not – now I won't be able to sleep for a week," she said, chuckling.

"Not if I can help it." In a flash Gibbs was kissing her and laying her down flat on the sofa. He put his hands on one of the pillows, only to find it wet.

"Hey Jen, why's this pillow wet?" he mumbled against her.

"Oh," she laughed, "Well, it's funny…" he cut her off with another kiss. Honestly, he didn't want to know.

**NCIS**

Ziva could not sit still. She had been sitting at her desk too much over the last five days, and she needed to get out. She looked outside. It was still dismal and foggy, but she had been out in worse conditions before. Figuring it wouldn't hurt, she put on her running clothes and headed out the door.

She settled with doing her usual run, except she took a detour through a small park. It had a nice, straight path to run down, which Ziva was thankful for. She didn't want to take too many turns when she couldn't see five feet in front of her. Even with her skills, wrong turns could happen.

Her breath and the pounding of her feet were the only thing she heard. It calmed her down a bit from the case, and she began to relax. Suddenly, though, she saw a figure up ahead, also running. The streetlights along the path caused the fog to glow, framing the figure in front of her. She thought of slowing down, but then, as she gained ground on him, she began to recognize who it was.

She picked up her pace and lightened her step, so she could sneak up on him. Finally, when she was right behind him, she reached out and plucked an earbud from his ear. "Tony?"

"AH!" Dinozzo spun around mid-stride, which caused him to land flat on his butt. "Ziva? What the hell are you doing?"

Ziva stood over him. "Scared?" Ziva smirked, "I could ask you the same thing. Never block out your senses in this weather," she said, pointing to his iPod.

Tony grumbled and stood up. "Couldn't sit still either?" Ziva shook her head, then froze. "What?"

"Shh!" She looked around her. There was a rustling in the brush on the side of the path. She squinted, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a squirrel shot out and ran across the ground to the other side.

"Ah!" Ziva jumped back, emitting a small scream, and landing right into Tony's arms.

"Scared?" he asked, repeating her words back to her. Ziva stood back up straight and glared at him.

"That was merely a reflex," she said. "So, you're out for a run. Wanna make it interesting?"

"I'm listening," Tony said.

"We race."

"Alright, I hear ya," Dinozzo replied, "We running your usual course?" Ziva nodded. It wouldn't be the first time Tony was running with her.

"Loser kisses winner," Tony yelled as they took off running.

"I can live with that. I just hope you do not turkey out and forget to kiss me when you lose," Ziva replied. Tony didn't even bother correcting her.

And off they went in the fog. Needless to say, Tony lost (as predicted), and _a lot_ more than kissing went on.

**NCIS**

Writer's block. McGee _hated_ writer's block – but then again, all writers probably hated it. He just hated it more because his writing time was little as it was – when he had a few minutes (or hours) he intended to use it to get his ideas down on paper.

Yet, there he was, wandering around the streets by his apartment building, trying to clear his head. He wasn't fond of the weather, seeing as though the fog created a disturbing atmosphere, which was something that he wasn't particularly well, fond of. Being the mystery writer that he was, nights like these made his mind go into overdrive, meaning he would lose a lot of sleep. But, he gained a lot of good material from it, so he couldn't really complain.

McGee kept nervously glancing around him – the glow of the fog in the streetlights was unnerving. He wasn't scared – he was a federal agent, for crying out loud – but he definitely was on edge.

_Deep breaths._ He relaxed and slipped into writer's mode once again, envisioning this becoming a scene in his next novel. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps. He stopped and glanced around. He didn't see anyone, but they were getting louder and louder. Right as he was about to draw his gun, a figure emerged from around the corner that he was just about to approach.

"McGGGGGEEEEEEE!" a voice squealed.

"Ah!" McGee yelled as the blur of black leapt into his arms. "Abby?" he questioned when he spotted the familiar pigtails.

"Timmy! I found you! I was at your apartment to pay you a visit because I wanted to see how your book was coming, but you weren't there but your car was. So I kind of used the extra key you gave me to get in and go on your computer and trace your cell signal. And here you are!" Abby stopped to take a breath.

"Wait a minute, you were in my apartment?" McGee asked.

"Yes! Weren't you listening? Come on, let's walk." She grabbed his hand and began to drag him down the street. McGee quickened his step and found no choice but to follow.

"Don't you just love this weather?" Abby said happily, spinning around in a circle in the middle of the street. "It's the perfect time for a walk. I know Gibbs always tells me I shouldn't go out in this kind of stuff by myself unless I'm in a car, but I'm with you and you'll protect me," she rambled. McGee smiled, but didn't respond, prompting Abby to walk over to him.

"What's wrong, Timmy?"

"Writer's block," he sighed, "I need to get three chapters to my publisher by next week, and I'm barely through half of the second one."

"Oh!" Abby said, suddenly smirking evilly. "You should have said that to begin with." Her voice took on a tone that McGee hadn't heard since he first met her.

"What do you have in mind?" McGee squeaked out. Abby smirked again and kissed him full on the lips.

"Why don't we go back to your place and figure out those chapters? Maybe I can give you a few ideas." With that, Abby spun around and took off running toward McGee's apartment building, with McGee hot on her heels. McGee took back what he thought earlier back – maybe writer's block wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**NCIS**

It didn't happen often, but the next morning – at noon, as directed – the whole team, including Gibbs, excluding Abby, Ducky, and Palmer, simultaneously arrived at the elevator.

"Perfect timing," Ziva mused, smirking at Dinozzo.

"Have a nice night?" McGee asked to no one in particular, yet smiling nonetheless.

Everyone, even Gibbs, said yes. They all stepped off the elevator and walked to the squad room.

"You know, I take back what I said about hating the weather," Dinozzo said, "It was actually a motivator to work out." He winked slyly at Ziva.

"Yes, and the fog was a sense-heightener when I went for my run," Ziva replied, smirking back.

"Foggy nights are good for writing," McGee said, "They fit well into my plot." Everyone turned to look at Gibbs.

"Good for bourbon," he said with a smirk. Everyone laughed and took their seats at their desks, knowing but not admitting that they all had ideas about just what exactly they all did with their free time.

Palmer, who had been walking slightly behind the group, turned around and headed back to autopsy, trying to stifle his laugh. He didn't know what Gibbs (and possibly the Director did), but he did know what the other three – well, technically four – did.

He had seen Tony and Ziva running, more or less hand in hand, and pushing each other while he was driving to a restaurant to have dinner with his girlfriend. Then he saw Abby plant a big kiss on McGee as they were running toward what Palmer assumed was McGee's apartment, since his girlfriend lived close to him and Palmer was sitting in her house, looking out her window.

But, Palmer would keep it to himself for two reasons. First, he liked to think they were his friends and he would never do that to them, and two, he understood what this weather did to people. For some reason, it made people act a little strange and a little spontaneous. But he could live with it. In fact, they all could live with a little fog in their lives every now and then.

* * *

**Alright, my dear Gibblets (attempt at channeling Abby there=D), what do you all think? **

**Keep those suggestions coming! I love reading what wacky weather you want to see me put these agents through!**

**AHEM. HI. I just want to say thank you to everyone who's kept with this story...100 reviews means a lot to me, considering there's only 10 chapters. I appreciate your constant support and understanding. Anyway, I leave you with an Abby-kiss and the image of Gibbs, Tony, and/or McGee protecting you on a dark and stormy night. Thanks and good day.  
**


	12. Earthquake

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS..OR THE WEATHER FOR THAT MATTER._**

_EAJP here! Well, this one took a little longer to get out than expected! I've been super busy with things around here, but I finally got an update typed up. Anyway, this fic was inspired by the earthquake that happened in Washington DC and the surrounding area a few weeks ago. If any of you guys live there, hope you're all good =D Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for ncis29, Magnis, Stamper55555, ii Love NCIS, and scoot 986** **who suggested this. Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

**

* * *

Earthquake**

"Special Agent Gibbs! My office. Now!" a very angry Director Shepard shouted from the position she assumed on the catwalk. Normally, she wouldn't have yelled, but she, Gibbs, his team, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer were basically the only ones left in the building. It was a Sunday, and the team had just finished a case. Of course, the Director was there just because she didn't know when to stop working.

Gibbs' head shot up from where he was reading the paper at his desk, an amused smirk in place on his mouth. Everyone else glanced worriedly at each other – an angry Director was an angry Director.

Gibbs' smirk grew as the Director continued to glare at him. "Guess Director Shepard found out about that reporter you hit – and about his camera you smashed," Dinozzo snickered somewhat nervously.

Gibbs got up from his chair and headed toward the stairs, but not before glaring at Dinozzo and headslapping him.

The team watched with uneasy expressions as the Director marched beside Gibbs as they both walked out of view into the Director's office. Once they were out of sight, the team looked at each other with wide eyes.

"How can Gibbs stay so calm?" Palmer asked wonderingly. "The Director is downright deadly looking when she's angry."

"Because he's _Gibbs_, Jimmy!" Abby exclaimed, looking at Palmer incredulously.

"I think he's seen worse from his third ex-wife," Ducky mumbled quietly.

"Someone can get angrier than the Director?" Dinozzo asked with a grin, spinning in his chair to face Ducky.

Ducky looked down at the floor sheepishly and chuckled. "I probably shouldn't have said that out loud to begin with – you all didn't hear it from me."

Dinozzo opened his mouth to protest, but Ziva threw a pencil at him menacingly to protect her friend. She made a note, however, to ask Ducky about the bound-to-be-interesting story behind _that_ comment.

McGee, who had been typing away at his computer after almost spilling his coffee at the Director's yell, looked up at everyone. "I wonder what's going on in there," he said, "Abby and I really need to put some kind of mic in there."

"I do not even want to know what is going on in there," Ziva replied firmly, "Whatever it is, it probably is not good, yes?"

"I do," Dinozzo replied eagerly, "McGoo! You better be serious about that McMic-Installing comment!"

**NCIS**

"Special Agent Gibbs, what the hell did you do?" Jen hollered as soon as the door to her office closed.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked blankly, plopping down in the chair in front of her desk.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about the incident where you _punched_ a reporter and broke his camera!" Jen stood behind her desk, leaning on it with both palms.

"Oh," Gibbs said nonchalantly, "That incident."

"Yes, _that incident_," Jen seethed. "I would like to know what that man did to you that made you punch him."

"He got in my way."

"That's it? He _got in your way_," Jen stared at Gibbs with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"Yep."

"Jethro, that's not a reason to punch someone and break his camera."

"He deserved it!" Gibbs replied angrily.

"He deserved it?"

"That's what I just said!"

"Jethro, I doubt he did. Send me some kind of sign from the heavens if that reporter deserved what you did to him." Jen glared at him, but her glare faltered as suddenly a picture fell off the wall.

"Jethro, what's going on!" Jen asked hysterically as the whole room began shaking and things began to shake and fall.

Gibbs stood up, alarmed, as the floor shook some more. He quickly ran around Jen's desk and pushed her under it. Then, he got down and crawled underneath it – luckily it was big enough for both of them. "It's an earthquake," Gibbs said calmly, "Is that a big enough sign for you?"

**NCIS**

When the earthquake hit, the group in the squad room were laughing at the different images of what the fight between Gibbs and the Director looked like.

"Gibbs is probably is telling her that he deserved it," McGee said.

"And the Director's probably demanding a reason as to why he deserved it," Ziva added.

"Yeah, Gibbs is probably totally calm, while Director Shepard is screaming her head off," Dinozzo snickered. Ducky smiled at the bunch.

Suddenly, McGee's pencil holder fell off his desk.

"Wh-Why's the floor moving?" Palmer asked, standing up straight from where he was leaning against a file cabinet.

"Why that's an intelligent way of saying it," Dinozzo snapped, looking around wildly.

"Earthquake!" Ducky exclaimed almost happily as he quickly moved to grip the edge of Ziva's desk.

"Ah! Timmy!" Abby squealed, scared, as she launched herself at him. McGee amazingly caught her and pulled her down to the floor so he didn't roll around in his chair.

Both Ziva and Dinozzo dove for cover too, as files began to slide around and staplers fell to the floor. Palmer sought refuge under Gibbs desk.

The earthquake only lasted a few seconds. Once it was over, the team scrambled to their feet. "Well, I guess I can add 'surviving an earthquake' to the list of things I didn't want to experience but had to endure anyway," McGee said shakily.

"I was in an earthquake once out in California," Ducky said, "Quite interesting really. I do believe this one was a tad weaker than the one in Los Angeles, though."

Abby was still clinging to McGee. "It's over right?" McGee assured her it was.

Suddenly, all eyes shot to the catwalk. "Is everyone alright?" the Director yelled, running to lean against the railing with Gibbs on her heels.

"We are fine, Jenny," Ziva replied, brushing herself off.

Gibbs leaned over the railing next to the Director. He surveyed the mess the earthquake had made of the squad room. "Clean it up," he stated shortly. With that, he turned around and headed back in the Director's office. The Director glared at him, but followed him nonetheless.

The team watched them disappear, and then with a collective sigh set to the task of cleaning up the squad room. Abby, Ducky, and Palmer however, left to go to their offices to survey the damage that might have happened. Abby was more worried than anyone about her 'babies'.

As Dinozzo picked up the files that were surrounding his desk, he muttered with a smug smile, "That was some fight the Director and Gibbs had up there."

* * *

**Alright folks, does this probie get a good work? Lemme know.**

**Any more wacky weather suggestions? I'll write 'em. There's nothing too wacky for this NCIS team, now is there?  
**


	13. Hail

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Well, here's another update for you! I wanted this out yesterday, but real life got in the way and this was the soonest I could get it out. Anyway, hope you all are doing well! This oneshot was widely requested, so here it is! Oh, and please take note of the question at the bottom. Read and enjoy!_

**FYI- Pacci, in this at least, isn't dead. Thanks.**

**This chapter is for Gunner'sDream, Magnis, ncis29, firstadream100, Paw Print Pajamas, HesMine, scoot 986, Grey Fool, and I Watch Too Much TV.**

**

* * *

Hail**

"That storm is really picking up," McGee mused as he looked up at the window in front of the squad room.

"Good observation, McObvious," Dinozzo retorted. The storm _was_ picking up though, however obvious it was. As five o'clock came closer for the team, the storm progressed from a light drizzle to a full blow thunderstorm.

"It is raining toads and frogs," Ziva added as Gibbs walked into the squad room with a cup of coffee, drenched in rain water.

"Cats and dogs," Dinozzo corrected.

"No it isn't – seen worse," Gibbs stated, sitting down and reaching for a paper, which meant he was effectively ignoring the three agents around him.

"Why would it be raining cats and dogs?" Ziva asked.

"Why would it be raining _toads _and _frogs_?" Tony asked snappily. Ziva shot him a death glare.

"It's just an expression, Ziva," McGee replied quickly. He didn't need them bickering when he couldn't go outside to escape them.

Suddenly, Gibbs stood up and headed to the elevator, where the team saw Ducky standing. "I'll be back," he called over his shoulder as an explanation (not that he needed to give one; no one would have asked anyway).

"Wonder where's he's off to," Tony pondered, raising his voice to be heard over the rain that began pounding harder on the roof and the cracks of thunder and lightning.

"Where who's off to?" Abby asked, bounding into the squad room carrying an umbrella and wearing a black and red polka dot raincoat.

"Gibbs," McGee said, "He took off somewhere with Ducky."

"Oh, they were the ones in the elevator." Abby nodded to herself in confirmation and took off her raincoat, draping it over a spare chair.

"Do you know where they were going?" Dinozzo asked.

"Nope, didn't even see 'em. I took the stairs." She walked over to McGee and immediately immersed herself in helping him with what he was doing.

The team (along with Abby) fell into a silence as they continued to do whatever it was they were doing, the only sound being the rain against the roof. The whole building was quiet really; it seemed that everyone wasn't talking due to the noise of the storm.

About five minutes later, the noise went from loud to deafening. "What the hell is that?" Dinozzo asked, yelling to be heard.

"Hail!" McGee responded, "Hail hitting the roof."

"It sounds like it is hail the size of minivans!" Ziva yelled back.

"Actually, according to the weather, it's marble to golf ball size," Abby replied, pointing to McGee's computer screen.

"Woah, that can damage cars," McGee mused loudly, "Good thing I took the bus today."

The hail on the roof continued to grow louder, so when Dinozzo spoke, he was practically screaming, "My car! I have to go save my car!" He stood up, nearly knocking over his chair, grabbed his keys, and ran toward the stairs.

"Dinozzo are you insane?" Ziva yelled, getting up and running after him. McGee and Abby looked at each other, shrugged, and got up and chased after the two agents on the stairs.

The pair made it outside in time to see Ziva trying to drag Dinozzo back under the archway of the door.

"Tony!" Abby yelled, "You're going to get a concussion!"

"But my car!" he said frantically.

"Dinozzo, the hail isn't going to last that long, alright? Your car will be fine." McGee sighed and shook his head.

Dinozzo begrudgingly stepped under the archway of the door and glared up at the sky.

As soon as the hail started, it stopped. As if someone flipped a switch, the hail stopped falling and a light drizzle took its place.

"My car!" Dinozzo took off toward the employee parking lot with the rest of his little group hot on his heels.

"I'm even gladder that I took the bus today," McGee said with a chuckle as he observed Tony inspecting the windshield of his car.

"I rode with Dinozzo," Ziva added with a smirk. Abby looked at her with her eyebrows raised, but didn't comment.

"I came with Ducky!" Abby exclaimed happily, "My car's in the shop."

"Speaking of Ducky, where is he? And where's Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"No clue," Ziva replied, "Come on, Tony, we are going back to the office."

"Six dents! There are _six dents_ on my baby!" he exclaimed.

"You can get it fixed," Ziva muttered as the group pried Tony away from his car and headed back to the entrance to the building.

"Hey, Pacci!" McGee called as they passed the agent in the parking lot. "Have you seen Gibbs and Ducky?"

Pacci laughed and nodded. "They're in the evidence garage."

"I have _six_ dents in my car," Dinozzo cried out again.

Pacci just laughed again and waved before heading toward his car. "I wonder why he was laughing," Ziva said.

"Let's go find out!" Abby skipped ahead and waited impatiently as the rest of the team caught up.

They all got to the evidence garage in no time, and when they stepped off the elevator, they collectively gasped. In the middle of the evidence garage were Ducky and Gibbs –leaning against their cars.

"Why are your cars in the evidence garage?" Abby questioned slowly, walking over to the duo.

"These, my dear Abigail, are classic cars. We couldn't have them in the hail, now could we?" Ducky asked, smiling at the team broadly.

"How many dents were in your car, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked mockingly.

"Six," Tony grumbled. Gibbs smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me there was going to be hail, Boss?" Dinozzo whined.

"Why don't you watch the weather?" Gibbs retorted as he headed to the driver's side of his car. "C'mon Duck, let's get these outta here before the Director sees."

"Alright, Jethro, wouldn't want a replay of Los Angeles, now would we?" The team wasn't sure what that meant, but they were pretty sure that they wouldn't be finding out any time soon.

Gibbs revved the engine of his Challenger and let Ducky pull out first. Right before he pulled his own car out of the car, he called out the window, "Get back to work! You all have paperwork to do!"

"I also have six dents in my car," Dinozzo grumbled to himself. Sighing angrily, Ziva delivered the headslap that Gibbs would have given him had he been in the room.

McGee laughed at Dinozzo's obvious pain from the headslap. He couldn't understand why Dinozzo was so worried over dents that could be fixed. "Shut up, Probie, at least I don't ride the bus."

McGee shook his head. "Here Dinozzo," he said, handing Tony a business card.

"What's this?"

"The number of my mechanic. Thought maybe you could use it."

Ziva laughed as Abby gave them _both_ a slap on the back of the head. Oh, the joys that hail could bring.

* * *

**Alright my readers, what did you think? Care to share your thoughts?**

**QUESTION FOR YA: Out of curiosity, do you use Twitter? I'm thinking of making a Twitter page to post updates on how updates are coming along and any stories I'm working on. I just want an idea of how many people would follow the account (if not many are, then I won't even bother).**

**Suggestions? I know you all have crazy weather ideas in your head. Lemme hear 'em.  
**


	14. Humidity

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. OR THE WEATHER._**

_EAJP here. This oneshot was seriously fun to write...but maybe that was just because I wrote it at midnight while laughing my ass off at Comedy Central. Who knows. Anyway, school's going to be starting soon for me on Monday, but I'll still be getting updates out. Hope everyone who goes back (or is already back) to school has a great year! Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for ****I Watch Too Much TV and ncis29, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

**

* * *

Humidity**

"I look like a poogle!" Ziva exclaimed, throwing herself down in her desk chair with a _plop_.

"A poogle? What the hell's a poogle?" Dinozzo asked testily, trying to get his cheap, battery operated fan to work.

"A poodle," McGee mumbled.

"What?" Dinozzo asked loudly and angrily.

"She means poodle!" McGee yelled back groggily, raising his head up from where he was resting it on his desk. When he lifted his head up, papers came up too, sticking to the side of his face.

You see, the power across the city had gone out in the middle of a particularly bad heat wave. That meant that the air conditioning in the building was out, because the generators could only be focused on a couple rooms. But it wasn't the heat that was getting to the team – it was the humidity.

And Ziva was right about her hair, too. If she didn't find a way to tame it by the end of the day, it was going to need its own zip code. "Oh," Dinozzo nodded tiredly, "Well you're right. Do you have some kind of monster living in there or something?"

"Shut up, Dinozzo," Ziva snapped, "I cannot use a straightener or a curling iron because there is not any electricity. If you had long hair, yours would look like this too."

Dinozzo opened his mouth to retaliate, but a whack to the back of the head from Gibbs caused him to stop. "Enough, Dinozzo," Gibbs said as he walked over and sat down at his desk. Dinozzo just went back to trying to fix his fan – it was too uncomfortable to fight back.

"Everything is so, so sticky!" Abby proclaimed, walking into the squad area with surprisingly no makeup on.

"Where's all your face stuff, Abs?" Dinozzo asked, the humidity obviously messing with his brain. On any other day, he wouldn't have dared say something like that to Abby – or Ziva, for that matter.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs yelled, glaring at the senior field agent. Obviously, the sticky weather had no effect on Gibbs, but then again, not much did. The only sign that he noticed the humidity at all was the fact he wasn't wearing a sport jacket (and was spending a lot of time in MTAC, where there was air conditioning because of the computers).

"I couldn't put on my 'face stuff' today, Tony," Abby said, annoyed, "It's too sticky – it would cake on my face. Either that, or it would melt off."

"At least your hair isn't trying to attack your face," Ziva pointed out. Abby just sighed and headed back downstairs, claiming that it wasn't any better on the team's floor than it was in her lab.

Gibbs sighed, irritated with all the complaining. "Dinozzo, David, McGee! Go pick up those files from the lawyer's office from the last case."

"I thought they were bringing them?" McGee mumbled from where his head was resting on his keyboard, probably typing a bunch of random letters. Ziva and Tony groaned in agreement.

"Do it or else you're all staying late to put away all the paperwork from the case," Gibbs snapped.

The three agents didn't say anything, but got up slowly from their desks, peeling papers off that stuck to their arms and hands.

"There's air in the car," Gibbs pointed out. McGee, Ziva, and Tony looked at each other before dashing to the stairs.

"I call gunshot!" Ziva yelled as they disappeared out of Gibbs' line of sight.

"Shotgun!" Gibbs heard Tony yell back.

"I called it first! You cannot call it!" Ziva exclaimed in reply. Thankfully, Gibbs didn't have to hear the rest of the conversation, because they were already down the steps. With a shake of his head, Gibbs headed back to up MTAC to escape the damn humidity.

**NCIS**

An hour later, Ziva, McGee, and Tony returned. Gibbs didn't bother yelling at them for wasting company time – it wasn't like there was anything else to do. He thought that it would quiet them down, too; an hour of riding around in air conditioning should have made them content.

It did make them content – for all of five minutes. Soon, they went right back to complaining about just how sticky everything was.

"It's like breathing in pea soup," McGee whined.

"I _hate_ peas," Ziva said darkly.

"Ungh," Dinozzo said. His whole upper body was splayed across his desk, and his head was resting atop a stack of case files he had yet to put away.

Gibbs glared at his team. Why the hell was a little bit of humidity turning his team into a bunch of whiny teenagers?

"Alright, that's it," Gibbs said, "All of you, we're going to autopsy; McGee, stop by the lab and get Abby.

"Ugh, what are we doing now?"

"We're moving our asses downstairs." With a sigh from his younger agents, the group headed downstairs to Ducky.

**NCIS**

"Air! Air conditioning!" Tony exclaimed, allowing himself to fall face first onto the tile floor so he could feel the coolness of it. Palmer looked worriedly at him, but said nothing.

"Oh my God, I completely forgot autopsy had air conditioning!" Abby exclaimed. The rest of the team (minus Gibbs) was thinking the same thing.

"I can actually breathe!" McGee exclaimed.

"What brings you here, Jethro?" Ducky asked, finally looking up from the game of chess that he was playing with Palmer.

"It's time," Gibbs stated. Ducky nodded in understanding.

"What's it time for? Is it time to go home?" Abby asked, flopping down onto an autopsy table.

"You'll see." Gibbs disappeared into the storage closet as Ducky headed over to the far left body freezer.

Gibbs came back out carrying bowls and spoons as Ducky pulled open the body freezer and removed two plastic bags.

"What's that?" Palmer asked. He worked in autopsy and hadn't known those were there.

"Ice cream, dear Palmer," Ducky said with a smile.

"Ice cream!" Dinozzo yelled. The team clamored around Gibbs and Ducky as they each helped themselves to heaping bowls of the cold treat.

Everyone sat on various flat surfaces in autopsy, happily eating ice cream. Not much talking was happening – in fact, it was silent – until the door slid open.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" A very pissed off-looking Director Shepard yelled.

"Yes, Director?" Gibbs asked, the ever present smirk resting on his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Ducky were breaking out the ice cream?"

* * *

**I can take the heat, but humidity makes me turn into a whiny blob of sweat. In school (we don't have air conditioning), my papers used to seriously adhere to my arms. **

**Anyway, what did you think? Did ya laugh?**

**Suggestions? Lemme have 'em.  
**

**ON TWITTER? Follow me at Partners_Fanfic (note the pesky underscore). Just send me a tweet that you're from FF =) There's also a link straight to the Twitter page on my profile.  
**


	15. Blizzard

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Woah! Long time no update! Sorry for that, folks, but I've been busy with schoolwork. And on top of that, I had a huge case of writer's block yesterday and Friday night, so I couldn't type anything then. But alas, I got this out. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for lvcsfhg13, Cheether, NCIS Ziva Abby,** **Meilea2010, and ncis29**_. _**Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

**

* * *

Blizzard **

"OK, so it's snowing _a lot_ harder than I thought it was," Dinozzo yelled over the wind as he and the rest of the team (including Ducky and Abby) stood under the awning of the front door of the agency. When they opened the doors to step outside, they were almost blown right back in due to the wind and snow.

"Great observation, Captain Obvious," McGee retorted, worrying about how he was going to get home.

"That 'captain obvious' joke is a little old, Lieutenant Sarcasm," Dinozzo shot back.

"One more joke with a military rank in it and I will suffocate you both with all this snow," Ziva announced, glaring at the two. Tempers were running high, seeing as though no one knew just exactly how they were going to get home in the weather.

The blizzard that was supposed to come that night had decided to quicken its pace and arrive at 2 in the afternoon, but no one thought it was going to snow that much. Gibbs didn't want the team to go home until their normal time, but the Director had insisted that _everyone_ in the building leave – even Gibbs – because it was just getting too bad out (and she didn't want to have to worry about a whole building full of federal agents being stuck together overnight).

"There's no way my car is making it in this weather," McGee said, "The Porsche is nice, but it's not four-wheel drive."

"What do you mean, 'your car cannot make it?'" Ziva exclaimed. "You are my ride home!"

"Wait a minute, you get a ride with McGoo, but not –" Tony began, but Abby cut him off.

"Tony, be quiet. I don't think any of our cars can make it, but I bet the company cars could."

"They probably could, dear, but there are only two of them," Ducky added, watching in amusement as the lights in parking lot turned on because of the darkness of the clouds (It reminded him of the time he was in Moscow around Christmas…).

"Fine then, we can all go to Gibbs' house in them!"

"No." Gibbs, who was standing quietly behind everyone, wasn't really in the mood for company (not that he ever was or will be).

"Aw, Gibbs, would you want us all to get into an accident?" Abby asked, knowing it would break the tough agent down.

Gibbs glared at each of his agents, but then sighed. "Fine. But no one's allowed in the basement."

**NCIS**

"Boss, you don't have any _food_," Dinozzo whined, opening and closing cabinets in his boss's kitchen.

"You can live until tomorrow without any," Gibbs said, sipping a cup of coffee.

"No I can't!"

"And don't worry, you don't have to," said Jen, walking into the room carrying two grocery bags filled to the top and takeout. "I hope you all have room for one more person." She looked like she had just been trudging a mile in the snow with all the snow on her jacket.

"Yay, Jenny's staying!" Abby cheered.

"Stanley could not get you home?" Ziva asked her friend from her position on the couch reading a book.

"The roads to Georgetown were closed so I just had him drop me off here. He lives close by anyway." Jen sat the takeout containers on the table and started opening them. "Come on, I think I got what you all like?"

The agents (even Gibbs) didn't have to be told twice. They grabbed their containers and then sat down in the living room to dig into their food. It was silent until the lights flickered and the power went out, leaving them all in darkness. They all glanced out at the now darkened street, and were just barely able to make out the snow being blown around.

"Should have seen that coming," McGee muttered, yanking out his phone to use as a light.

"Gibbs, don't you have flashlights?" Jen asked, but got no response.

"I think he went to get them already," Ziva asked, patting the spot on the couch where Gibbs should have been blindly.

Sure enough, Gibbs emerged a few seconds later with flashlights and candles and handed them out, just as a huge gust of wind could be heard throughout the house.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tony asked, "McGoo's computer was the only thing keeping us entertained!"

"Speak for yourself," Ziva muttered, happily flipping her book open again. Weather didn't bother her at all.

"We should play a game!"Abby declared.

Dinozzo grinned, "What about 'spin the bottle?'"

Gibbs gave him a headslap. "No."

"Truth or dare?" Dinozzo suggested.

"Remember the last time we played that?" McGee said.

"Oh, yeah, that wasn't pretty, was it?" Tony winced at the memory.

"What about 'Never Have I Ever?'" Abby asked.

"Yeah!" Tony agreed, and even McGee and Ziva nodded.

"Do you three want to play?" Ziva asked Gibbs, Ducky, and Jen.

"No," they replied at the same time.

"Well you didn't give that much thought, did you?" Abby pouted.

"I'm probably speaking for myself, Abigail, but I've been around too long – I know what comes of that game," Ducky said as he stood up and grabbed his tea. Jen and Gibbs did the same, and all three headed into the kitchen.

"Who needs them, anyway?" Tony asked, grabbing the bottle of bourbon left sitting out oh-so-temptingly on the coffee table. "Let the games begin."

**NCIS**

"Think it's safe to go in the living room now?" Jen asked after about two hours of listening to the group playing their game. The noise had heightened for a while, but all signs of talk seemed to have ceased, and the wind could once again be heard.

"I hope so," Ducky mused, "I learned a lot more about Anthony than I would have like to know."

Gibbs smirked, and then chuckled. "I don't put anything past him."

Jen, Ducky, and Gibbs walked into the living room from the kitchen and almost tripped over the agents and Abby sprawled on the floor.

"That game must have tired them out," Ducky said with a smirk.

"Either of that or my bottles of bourbon," Gibbs said darkly. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up his two now-empty bottles of bourbon.

"You shouldn't have left them setting out in the open," Jen said, snickering. Gibbs glared at her.

Knowing it would be best not to tell her he only left _one_ out, Gibbs ignored the comment. "Duck, the guest room upstairs is clean. You can use it."

"I'm going to take you up on that," Ducky replied, "Good night to both of you." With that, he headed up the stairs using a flashlight, leaving Gibbs and Jen alone.

Gibbs surveyed his team on the floor. Ziva was passed out on top of Tony, and Abby was curled up against McGee.

"They look cozy," Jen commented quietly, tossing some blankets on them.

"They're going to be stiff as hell tomorrow morning, too." Gibbs glared at their sleeping forms. "We better get some sleep too."

"Let's go down to the basement," Jen replied.

"You want to sleep in the basement?" Gibbs looked at her inquisitively.

Jen looked back at him with a devilish smirk. "Who said anything about sleep?"

**NCIS**

"Ouch," Tony said groggily the next morning as he shoved Ziva off him and stretched his legs. "Why am I on the floor?"

"Why did we have so much to _drink_?" McGee replied, rubbing his eyes.

"This is your fault," Ziva said, sitting up and clutching her head.

"Ugh, yeah Tony, it is," Abby sat up and glared at him as best she could. "I'm never drinking with you again."

Eventually, they stopped complaining and followed the smell of food to the kitchen.

"Morning," Gibbs said, smirking, "Breakfast is on the stove."

"Thanks, boss," they replied simultaneously.

Immediately, Tony, Abby, Ziva, and Tim scoffed down their food like it was their last meal on earth. Ducky and Jen watched in amusement.

After they finished and put their plates away, Dinozzo yawned. "I think I'll take a nap, seeing as though we're still stuck here."

"No you won't," Gibbs said pointedly, "You're all going to go shovel the driveway and clean off the cars." He gestured to the dining room wall where there were four shovels and some brooms lined neatly up against it.

"But there's like, two feet of snow out there!" Abby protested.

"Better get started now then," Gibbs said, effectively ending the conversation.

Grudgingly, Abby and the other three agents donned their coats, grabbed their shovels, and headed out the door.

"Don't you feel bad for them?" Ducky asked lightly as he, Jen, and Gibbs watched the others work through the front window.

"They drank all my bourbon," Gibbs offered as an explanation.

"And I take it you're _not_ going to tell them about the snow blower in the garage then?" Jen asked, amused.

"Nope."

Jen, Ducky, and even Gibbs laughed. Jen shook her head and grinned again. "Maybe I can get them to go over to my house and shovel my driveway next."

* * *

**Alright folks, what did you think? Personally, I don't think it's my best, but the idea of them all being snowed in together for a night was hilarious in my mind. **

**I was thinking of maybe doing an outtake of this as a separate oneshot based on them playing Never Have I Ever'. How many of you would read?**

**As always, keep those suggestions rolling!**

**TWITTER? Follow me at Partners_Fanfic. There's a link on my FF profile.  
**


	16. Lightning Storm

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Long time no update! Sorry for my unplanned absence, folks, but school's been busy. Between homework and all the social events I've had to attend, I just haven't had the time. I'm lucky I've been able to write what I have. But alas, I promise I'll make some more time for writing (whenever that will be, I have no idea). For now, read and enjoy!_

**A/N: Someone asked what 'Never Have I Ever' was (mentioned in the last chapter). Never Have I Ever is a game where you sit in a circle with a group of people and put all ten fingers up. The first person starts by saying "Never have I ever..." followed by something they've never done. Everyone in the circle who _has_ done that has to put one finger down and take a shot of liquor (optional for the game, of course, haha). The winner is the last person with any of their fingers up. Hope that explains it! **_  
_

**This chapter is for NinjaGurrl and ncis29****, **

**

* * *

LIGHTNING STORM**

Anthony Dinozzo prided himself with the fact that he did not get scared easily. In fact, he deemed it part of the 'Dinozzo charm,' claiming that fearlessness (along with suavity and good looks) always gets the girl – and if it's one thing the Dinozzos were good at, it was getting the girl.

But of course, perfect fearlessness was impossible to attain (excluding Gibbs, that is), so of course there were things that Tony was just plain afraid of. Since he did not count rats as a _fear_ per say (he counted them as more of a strong dislike), there were only three things he could think of that would send a chill down his spine.

Gibbs.

Ziva.

And lightning storms.

Yes, lightning storms. They were a little harsher than the average thunderstorm, and of course, containing gigantic bolts of lightning – something Tony did not take kindly to. It was an inexplicable, irrational fear he carried with him since he was a nine-year-old. It wasn't the result of some electrical-related trauma (at least not to his knowledge); it just started one night during a particularly bad lightning storm and simply never went away.

Which would explain his current position standing in the corner of the apartment for rent that the team was using as a stakeout room, refusing to move more than a few feet away from the wall.

"Tony, why are you standing in the corner?" Ziva asked, perplexed and somewhat annoyed as she tried to focus the binoculars on the apartment they were watching across the street. "Is this your latest way to evade work?"

"No it's not, Zee-vah! I can stand in the corner if I want to."

Ziva sighed - they had been having the same argument for the past ten minutes. She put down her binoculars (after all, nothing seemed to be going on in the apartment across the street anyway) and stood up to face Dinozzo.

"Tony, if you do not tell me why you have been standing in that corner for the past ten minutes, then I will murder you with my pen cap!" To stress her point, she pulled out her pen and waved the cap menacingly.

"I don't have to tell you, Agent David. I can st-st-st-AH!" Tony stuttered, then yelled as a crack of lightning lit up the room, and then a loud clap of thunder followed.

Ziva stared blankly at Dinozzo's reaction for a few seconds. She couldn't understand why he was so jumpy and hiding in the corner all of a sudden. And then it clicked.

A slow smile threatened to overtake Ziva's expression. "You're scared of lightning, yes Tony?"

"No! Would you say such a thing?" Tony exclaimed as he jumped at another bad bolt of lightning.

Ziva raised an eyebrow and waved her pen cap.

"It's only lightning storms – really bad bolts of lightning – not just any lightning," he mumbled.

Ziva bit back a laugh, knowing that it wasn't the appropriate time to tease him. "Come on, Tony, it is not that bad – it's just lightning, it will not kill you."

"How do _you_ know? it could come through the electrical wires in the building and shock me!"

"McGee jumping through this window in a Batman suit is probably more likely, Dinozzo," Ziva scoffed.

"Listen Zee-vah, you're scared of ghosts, I'm _mildly frightened_ of extremely bad, extremely _dangerous_ lightning – now just let me alone in my corner!" Tony exclaimed, eying the window warily as another bolt struck close to the building.

"I am not scared of ghosts," Ziva retorted quickly, "It's merely part of my training to be aware of the supernatural."

"Yeah, well, consider fear of getting zapped by lightning part of my training then," Tony scowled. He hadn't wanted to take the night watch on the stakeout, knowing that there was a good chance of really bad storms. But at the time, he was more scared of Gibbs than the lightning, so when Gibbs told him he had the night shift with Ziva, he just accepted it.

Thinking back, he probably should have told Gibbs no.

The storm was getting worse and showing no signs of stopping, and Ziva seemed hell-bent on getting Dinozzo out of the corner.

"Tony, you can sit near the window. It will not hurt you," Ziva yelled, glancing out the window herself.

"How do _you_ know?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond. Sighing, she closed it for a moment and thought. "You need a distraction, Dinozzo."

Tony squinted at her. "Like what?"

"I have not decided yet. Come out here so I can distract you."

Tony laughed. "I don't think so, David. It's just another one of your ninja plots – you'll make me come over there, and then you'll tie me to a chair and make me sit by the window to 'face my fear.'"

Ziva rolled her eyes again. "I do not even have any rope. But if I must, I will just have to come over to you."

"To do what?" Tony asked carefully as he watched Ziva slowly make her approach to his corner.

Ziva let a slow smile spread across her face, "To distract you of course." She continued walking until she forced Tony back against the wall and smirked some more.

And Dinozzo, not being completely stupid, knew where this was going very quickly. Needless to say, the stakeout was forgotten, and by the end of the night, Dinozzo was a little less afraid of lightning storms.

**NCIS**

"That was some storm, Boss, wasn't it?" McGee asked as they pulled up in front of the apartment complex Ziva and Tony were in to relieve them of their stakeout duty.

"Seen worse," Gibbs stated, sipping his coffee, as they entered the building and headed toward the elevator.

Once they got to their floor and headed toward the apartment, Gibbs' ears perked up. He was half-expecting to hear Ziva and Tony arguing or the sound of knives hitting the walls – but he didn't.

"I don't hear any bickering," McGee pointed out, "Either Ziva killed Dinozzo, or she has him bound and gagged."

Gibbs couldn't resist cracking a small smile – he was thinking the same thing. But as they got closer to the apartment, the smile quickly vanished.

McGee confirmed what he thought he was hearing, "Are they _laughing_?"

Gibbs eyed the door suspiciously. Instead of barging in like he intended, he knocked on the door. In seconds, Tony answered with Ziva right behind him.

"Oh hey Boss, McGee, you're early. Everything's set up and our suspect didn't make an appearance last night."

Gibbs nodded, still looking at the two suspiciously.

"Ready to go, Tony?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded and Gibbs and McGee stepped aside as they watched the two walk out the door and toward the elevator.

McGee and Gibbs watched them until they were in the elevator. Then, they headed into the apartment in silence.

As the two men sat down at the window, McGee finally spoke. "I think they might have gotten zapped by some of that lightning last night, Boss."

Gibbs laughed uncharacteristically. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**Kind of bad, I know, but I hope you liked at least some of it. =D Let me know.**

**Suggestions? Keep 'em coming.**

**FYI: I'm going to **


	17. The Perfect Fall Day

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Long time no update! Sorry about that...busy weekend last weekend (it was a homecoming...yes, I even bought a DRESS!), so I didn't have much time to write. To make up for it, I made this chapter extra long. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for ShortandSassy (love the username, BTW =P), who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!**_  
_

**

* * *

The Perfect Fall Day**

"I should have known you'd drag me to a football game sooner or later," a very amused Jen Shepard said as they pulled into the parking lot of Marine Corps Memorial Stadium in Gibbs' Charger. Somehow, Gibbs had managed to talk her into attending the Navy vs. Duke Game with him (she assumed that it was only reason he behaved himself around other agencies that week), even though she knew barely anything about football.

"Perfect day for it," Gibbs replied gruffly, cutting someone off.

And a perfect day it was – at around fifty degrees, the weather was a perfect fall day. The sun was out and shining, the breeze was gently blowing, and it was just cool enough to want to be out in the weather some more. It even made Gibbs enjoy the fact that he had the weekend off (and that was certainly a rarity).

"I can see that, but why did we have to come all the way to Annapolis? I could have gotten us some nice box seats for a Redskins game if you would have asked." Jen pointed out to him.

Gibbs turned his head and raised his eyebrows up. Jen stared back before finally realizing what she said. "Oh right, Marine Corps…you…yep, I got it." She quickly turned to her head to hide her embarrassment, and Gibbs cracked a smile.

Gibbs finally pulled into a parking space and reached in the backseat. "Here," he said, throwing a sweatshirt at Jen, "At least look like you're a fan."

Jen picked up the sweatshirt and smirked when she saw _NAVY_ emblazoned across the front of it. "Well then, I guess I'm rooting for the Midshipmen."

They both got out of the car and entered the stadium, Jen a little more grudgingly than Gibbs, who was practically giddy from seeing all the typical sports-arena fanfare. Jen sighed – it was going to be a long day (or so she thought).

By half time, the usually poised and primped Jen Shepard was whooping and hollering just as loud as everyone else in the stadium. Gibbs had to let out a laugh as he looked at her – somehow, she had gotten the word "Navy" painted on her face of both cheeks (probably when she got up to get more food – who knew she could eat that much?), and she was jumping up and down screaming "Tackle him! Tackle him!"

Gibbs leaned over to her, "Having fun?"

She glanced at him and grinned, "Yep."

Gibbs smiled to himself, "Told ya it was the perfect day for it."

**NCIS**

Ziva inhaled the scent of her hot beverage slowly, reverently, as she exited the Starbucks she purchased it in. There wasn't a better way for Ziva to spend her Saturday than bundling up in a pair of boots and a light jacket and getting a cup of her favorite coffee – especially when said coffee was a Pumpkin Spice Cappuccino.

Ziva had waited all year for her sacred seasonal cappuccino, but refused to buy a cup when it first came out. The previous weeks had just been too hot to drink hot coffee (except for Gibbs, who could drink a hot cup of coffee if it was one hundred degrees outside), and Ziva's pumpkin spice was sacred – she wouldn't drink it in anything less than perfect fall weather.

And finally, the weather was perfect for a cup of her beloved drink. Sighing contentedly, Ziva headed toward the park not too far from the coffee shop, deciding it was ridiculous to let a beautiful day go to waste.

As soon as she got there, she saw that she wasn't the only one out enjoying the weather. There were people everywhere in the park, doing everything from sitting on a bench to playing a game of football.

Unconsciously she surveyed the area (after all, old habits die hard), and her eyes landed on a particularly odd looking couple sitting on a bench near where a group of children were playing soccer.

Ziva strode over quickly, "Abby? Ducky?"

The two people in question turned around simultaneously, the former who stood up and started to squeal as soon as she saw who was addressing her.

"Ziva! What are you doing here?" Abby gave her friend a hug and pulled her toward the bench.

"I thought that it would be a nice day to walk around the park." Ziva sat down and took another sip of her coffee, "Hello Ducky."

"Why hello Ziva!" the older man replied, "This park is quite a distance from your apartment, is it not?"

"It is, but I drove to the Starbucks two block from here. I did not like the barista in the one by my apartment."

"Of course," Ducky chuckled, feeling bad for that poor barista who may or may not be writhing in pain because of Ziva's dislike for them.

"The question is, why are you both here?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, my friend's son plays soccer, but she couldn't take him to his game, so I volunteered to," Abby explained, "Ducky wanted to watch, so he came along too."

Ziva nodded. "It is a good day for it, yes?"

"Perfect," Abby nodded.

"Perfect indeed," Ducky echoed the sentiment. "As a matter of fact, it reminds me of the time I was in London, and for about a week, the weather was absolutely gorgeous…"

Ziva and Abby smiled and listened intently as Ducky told his story. It was a perfect day for a good cup of coffee and stories amongst old friends.

**NCIS**

"You know Tony, I'm not sure this is a good idea…" Palmer trailed off unsurely as he followed Tony from the car to the baseball field.

"Yeah Dinozzo, do you really want us on your team?" McGee replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Shut up, both of you probies!" Dinozzo exclaimed, "I'm a first baseman and a second baseman short and there was no one else to call – I couldn't just cancel on my buddies, now could I? Besides, it's a good day to play baseball."

"It's _never_ a good day to play baseball as far as I'm concerned," Palmer grumbled.

"Both of you, just quit your whining and grab a glove." Dinozzo sighed. He felt that somehow he was going to regret bringing those two along.

"Alright Palmer, you're up to bat," Dinozzo said, handing the autopsy assistant a bat and a helmet, "Knock 'em dead out there." Palmer smirked, nodded, and headed up to the plate.

Dinozzo was surprised – for how much the two he dragged to the field complained, they weren't that bad at baseball.

He watched as Michael (the pitcher from the other team) wound up and threw. Palmer swung seemingly effortlessly, and took off toward first base.

"Base hit," one of Tony's friends commented, "He's not bad…now what about the other one?"

Dinozzo almost laughed, but then he saw that McGee was at bat. _Oh dear._ "He better not screw this up," Dinozzo mumbled to himself, thinking that McGee was uncomfortable around sports.

_Throw. Swing. _"Strike one!" _Oh my._

_Throw. Swing. Thwack!_ Dinozzo stared in disbelief as the ball flew over the head of the middle fielder and over the fence.

"McHittingMachine! You scored a homerun!" Dinozzo was jumping up and down as McGee rounded the bases and ran home.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Dinozzo," McGee said, catching his breath.

"How'd you do that?" Palmer asked, also catching his breath.

"Well, it's a simple matter of trajectory…all you have to do is –" Tony put a hand over his mouth.

"I don't care how you did it, McGoo, as long as you can do it again."

**NCIS**

"Good morning everyone," Ziva greeted, walking into the squad area on Monday morning. "Great weekend, yes?"

"Great for a good ole American game of baseball, right McGoo?" Dinozzo said, grinning.

"Yeah, great weekend to show Dinozzo how to hit a homerun."

"Great for football," Gibbs agreed gruffly, giving a slight nod of his head.

"Great to watch a soccer game!" Abby exclaimed, running into the squad area, files in hand.

"Well," Ducky said from his spot by the filing cabinet, "It sounds like it was a perfect weekend for all."

Gibbs nodded and glared out the window. "About damn time the weather stopped acting crazy."

* * *

**Alright, thoughts on it? Like it? Love it? Lemme know.**

**Suggestions? Lemme have 'em.**

**ATTENTION! Ahem, hi. I said a few chapters back that I would be writing a separate piece on 'Never Have I Ever' seeing as though a lot of people wanted to see it. BUT BUT BUT, I want suggestions from YOU as to what 'Never Have I Ever' statements I should use for each character! Send me a PM or put it right in the reviews. =)**

**TWITTER? Follow me at Partners_Fanfic =D  
**


	18. Spring Fever

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Woah! Sorry for the long time without an update! I've been suppper busy with schoolwork, so I haven't had time AT ALL to write. Finally, I get some downtime, though, while I'm watching CSI. Anyway, I'll be writing Never Have I Ever soon, so be on the lookout. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for ShortandSassy, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

**

* * *

Spring Fever**

Ziva stretched contentedly and reclined against the grass in the park, allowing the warm sun to heat her face. Abby, who was sitting next to her, did much the same (but opted to lie more under the tree than out in the sun).

"This is nice," Ziva commented.

"Couldn't agree more," Abby confirmed. The weather was absolutely gorgeous, and almost unseasonably warm for being the end of March. Both she and Ziva – as well as McGee, Tony, and Palmer – had caught a bad case of spring fever that Friday at work, so they decided to meet in the National Mall on Saturday to stretch their legs.

Of course, the men weren't content on just walking around or lounging on the grass – they brought a football and decided to throw it around.

"What are they playing?" Ziva asked curiously. McGee and Tony seemed to be running circles around Palmer – quite literally – and tossing it back and forth to each other.

"I think it's 'keep-it-away-from-the-autopsy gremlin,'" Abby replied, an amused smile spreading across her face as Palmer fell down trying to tackle Tony.

"I do not understand why people find amusement in keeping a ball away from each other."

Abby laughed. "I guess it's fun to watch someone struggle."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh. Well that does not seem fair. Especially since Palmer is such a nice person. I think I will help him."

Abby shook her head as she watched Ziva saunter over to where the three males were chasing each other around. She paused a few seconds and when Tony ran by, she pounced on him, tackled him to the ground and snatched the ball from his hands.

"Zee-vah!" Tony yelled, in minor pain from getting the wind knocked out of him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You should not torment Palmer like that," Ziva reprimanded as she stood up. Smirking she walked over to Palmer and handed him the ball.

"Standing up for the autopsy gremlin now, David?" Tony taunted as she walked away.

"No, I am simply making you lose." Ziva sat back down next to Abby nonchalantly.

McGee, Palmer, and Tony followed her back to where the two women were sitting.

"Why don't you throw the football around with us?" McGee asked, looking pointedly at Abby.

Ziva and Abby shared a look with one another, before finally nodding at one another.

"Fine," Abby said, "I guess it couldn't—"

Abby stopped talking when the high-pitched ring of Ziva's cell phone went off.

Ziva glanced curiously at her phone before answering. "Hello?...Where? Oh ok. There are here with me. I will tell them. See you in about twenty."

"Who was that?" Palmer asked, earning a headslap from Tony (who believed that autopsy gremlins should only speak when spoken to).

"Gibbs," Ziva said, standing up, "Looks like play time is done – we have a case."

**NCIS**

Gibbs took a gulp of his freshly-bought coffee and scowled as he entered the elevator. For some reason, his team couldn't focus on their case _at all_ – not even Abby, who he had to remind more than usual to focus on the case. They had been working on the case for a day and a half, and their interest as a whole seemed to fade more and more each hour.

Getting off the elevator, he rounded the corner into the bullpen and announced, "What do ya got?"

Instead of the usual chorus of answers, he was met with silence. He glared at the agents and saw that their gazes were directed at the window and at the beautiful day it was.

He sighed. He didn't want a case any more than they did, but he was getting pissed off at how unfocused they were. "Hey!" he yelled, headslapping Dinozzo for emphasis, "What do you got?"

That seemed to snap them out of their weather-induced trance. "Uh, uh, I went through our vic's bank account and noticed some unlikely deposits…" McGee began, standing up and putting the information on the big screen.

Gibbs listened as each agent gave him the information they had gathered, satisfied that it seemed like they had at least waited until they finished with their work at the moment to daydream.

"Alright, all three of you, go over to her work and get everything from her desk – computer included. Don't forget the warrant."

"On it Boss!" All three agents yelled on their way to the elevator.

Gibbs watched them as they practically ran out of the building, seemingly eager to get back outside. As soon as they were gone he ran a hand over his face and glared up at the ceiling. It was bad enough they were working on a weekend – they weather didn't help any in keeping their minds focused. As Gibbs headed down to see Ducky (one of the only ones _not_ affected by the weather), he made a mental note to track down whoever decided that _this_ weekend should be the first nice weekend of the year (weather gods, you should run in fear).

**NCIS**

"Finally, we put someone behind bars!" Dinozzo cheered as soon as the team returned to the squad area from arresting the killer.

"Yeah, and to think it only took us until Tuesday to do it," McGee added.

"Well gee, McGee, I wonder why that is," Gibbs replied as he strode purposefully to his desk.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee put their heads down sheepishly. They were more focused on the beautiful weekend they missed than the case and they knew it (but of course they wouldn't apologize – that would be breaking a rule).

"Do your paperwork!" Gibbs barked as he saw his agents' thoughts start to stray. Rolling his eyes, he briefly considered putting some bourbon in his coffee if he was expected to keep his agents' attention spans on their work for the rest of the day.

Eventually, Gibbs shook his head for what he wanted to be the last time today. "That's enough," he announced, causing the agents' heads to shoot up to look at him.

"Uh, what's enough, Boss?" Dinozzo asked.

"Get out of here. Go home, go outside, do whatever the hell it is you want to do. The paperwork can wait until you've gotten your need to be outside out of your system." Gibbs stood up and grabbed his cup of coffee.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Gibbs asked as the three just stared at him.

"Nothing Boss!" Dinozzo yelled.

"I'll tell Abby!" McGee called.

"I'll talk to Ducky!" Ziva replied, all three of them running out of the squad area. Gibbs stared after them, and then headed up to the Director's office.

**NCIS**

"Why can't we go to Blue?" Jen asked (more or less whined) as she, Ducky, and Gibbs headed to Gibbs' car to go out to lunch. Of course, Gibbs didn't like any of the places Jen suggested, and vice versa.

"Because Blue is for tight sphincters," Gibbs replied mockingly. "Don't you know somewhere normal?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I don't know the name of a sit-in Chinese restaurant!" Jen shot back.

"Enough, children," Ducky chuckled, "Let's just go –"

"Ducky!" Jen gasped, and stepped in front of him quickly to block a soccer ball that was whizzing right toward his head.

Gibbs blinked, and then chuckled as he stared at the soccer ball now lying at their feet. "Good to see you never lost your agent skills, Jen."

"Yes, thank you for that, Jennifer," Ducky agreed.

Jen just laughed. "I don't –"

"Zee-vah, you freaking ninja! You were supposed to kick it to _me_, not Italy!" the group heard who could only be Anthony Dinozzo yell.

The trio walked around the corner and saw Abby, Palmer, Dinozzo, Ziva, and McGee standing in a circle in an empty section of the employee lot.

"Looking for this, Special Agent Dinozzo?" Jen yelled to him, smirking as the group looked at her, startled.

"Uh, we were just, you know –" Dinozzo sputtered.

"Couldn't even wait until you were out of the lot to be a bunch of kids?" Gibbs questioned as he got closer to them. The people in question simply shrugged sheepishly.

"Give them a break," Ducky chuckled, "They have a bag case of spring fever."

"Yeah, Jethro, even I'm not complaining," Jen replied, "Maybe we could even join them."

"No."

"Please Gibbs?" Abby cheered, jumping right into the conversation.

"No."

"PLEASE?" Everyone seemed to yell at once.

Gibbs blinked twice, then sighed. "Fine."

There was a group of cheers as Jen punted the ball straight to Ziva – with her stilettos still on.

"But," Gibbs said as the ball was passed to him, "If this spring fever puts a dent in my car, none of you will be see the sun for a _long_ time."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Lemme know =D**

**Got any suggestions for "Never Have I Ever" statement for the team (minus Ducky, Gibbs, and Jen)? Write 'em in the reviews and I'll try to fit them in. =D**

**TWITTER? Follow me at Partners_Fanfic...I'll tweet ya =D  
**


	19. The Perfect Summer Day

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN NCIS (OR NCIS:LA)_**

_Hey guys! EAJP here. Woah! Really long time without an update, yeah? My apologies...December is EXTREMELY busy around here, with Christmas and all. Too top that off, writer's block hit me hard, and I couldn't really type anything that made sense for the last two weeks. Yeah, so I finally wrote one! yayyy! Hope you all are doing well =D Merry (late) Christmas and a Happy New Year! Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for pamsfhg22, who suggested it. Hope you like it!**_  
_

**

* * *

The Perfect Summer Day**

"It is official. I love Los Angeles," Ziva stated happily as she applied more tanning lotion to her arms.

"I couldn't agree more," McGee replied, taking a sip of his drink.

He, Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, Abby, and Jen were all in Los Angeles for a series of conferences, and Ziva and McGee happened to get out of one of theirs early. So they decided that instead of hanging around a stuffy office building, they would head back to their hotel and enjoy the perfect summer weather.

"Can this weather get any more perfect?" Ziva continued, "It is probably sweltering in Washington right now. At least here there is a breeze."

"Poor Ducky and Palmer," McGee mused, "But I can't feel too sorry for them. They were out here in the winter while we were freezing our asses off."

"Hmm, yes," Ziva agreed, "At least it will not be cold any time soon here. Honestly, nothing can ruin the perfection of this weather."

"Gotta love LA, baby!" a male voice shouted, shattering the serenity of the hotel pool area.

Ziva and McGee sat up at the sound of laughter and looked at each other.

"Nothing could ruin the perfection, eh?" McGee said, rolling his eyes as he watched Dinozzo run into the pool area, only pausing momentarily to admire a woman lounging in a chaise under a palm tree.

"I forgot that we had to bring _him_ along on the trip," Ziva said darkly, narrowing her eyes at the subject of their conversation.

McGee laughed quietly, "Maybe if we stay very quiet and close our eyes, he won't see us."

"Tony!" another voice – this time female – squealed, shattering the quiet atmosphere yet again.

Tim and Ziva looked at one another again, eyes wide, and mouthed to each other, "Abby!"

"Now we will never be able to hide," Ziva groaned. And she was correct; no sooner had Abby came in then she started bounding toward Ziva and McGee.

"Timmy! Ziva! Come on, Tony, Timmy and Ziva are here!" Abby called behind her, causing Tony to look up and grin. He too started running toward the lounge chairs.

"Hey guys!" Abby grinned as Tony came to a halt next to her.

"Zee-vah! Probie!" Tony greeted, grinning (_like an idiot,_ Ziva thought).

"Hello, Tony," the two being addressed responded simultaneously.

"What are you two doing out here?" Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively (which caused Abby to slap him on the arm).

"Relaxing, Tony. What does it look like?" McGee replied.

"Looks could be very deceiving, McObvious."

"Only when the look is coming from you, Dinozzo," McGee shot back, smirking when Dinozzo couldn't come up with a comeback.

"Alright guys, enough," Abby replied, giving both of them a stern look, "I came here to enjoy this weather, and dammit I plan on doing just that!"

"Yeah!" Dinozzo replied, quickly forgetting his tiny argument with McGee.

"What do you have in mind?" Ziva asked, shooting McGee a look that said 'I probably don't want to know.'

"I don't know. I really want to swim," Abby shrugged.

"Swimming I can do," McGee said, standing up. Ziva did the same.

Abby, Ziva, and McGee all walked over to the steps of the gorgeous, Olympic-sized pool and walked in.

"You coming?" Ziva called behind her, presumably to Dinozzo.

"Yep," he replied, grinning cheekily.

"Oh no…" McGee winced, knowing what was going to happen.

"What McGee? Why are –"

"CANNONBALLLLLL!"

**NCIS**

"I wonder how long Gibbs and Jenny's meeting will last," Ziva mused as she lounged on a raft in the middle of the pool next to Abby, who had acquired a raft with a cup holder and was currently sipping on a Margarita of sorts. McGee and Tony were off in another part of the pool, having some kind of competition (don't they always?).

"It's probably over," Abby replied somewhat knowingly, "God only knows what they're doing now."

Ziva chuckled. "Let's not go there, shall we?"

"Let's not go where?" a voice at the edge of the pool replied.

Abby and Ziva both sat up in their rafts and looked to see the source of the voice. "Jenny!" Abby squealed as soon as she saw who it was.

"Hey you two," Jenny greeted, smiling. "I see your meetings got done early."

"Yours too," Ziva smirked. "Where's Gibbs?"

At that moment, Gibbs entered the pool area in a pair of swimming trunks, a towel draped nonchalantly over his shoulder.

"Found him," Abby said, smirking as Jenny looked over and admired him appreciatively behind her glasses.

"I was not aware that Gibbs had what you call, an eight pack, yes?" Ziva whispered. And indeed he did. Immediately the two women could see why Jen liked him so much – he had a stomach that would rival any of the Hollywood actors that women fawn over.

"Mhm," Abby replied, "Hey Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked toward Abby and nodded, not saying anything, as usual.

"Hey, Boss!" Dinozzo yelled out as he and McGee swam over to the edge of the pool, obviously hearing the commotion Abby and Ziva were making. "Come to tan?"

"You wish, Dinozzo," Gibbs replied shortly as he set his towel down and sat down under an umbrella.

"Jethro, you aren't going to have any fun sitting under an umbrella," Jen said as she also set her things down and made her way to over to the pool's ladder. Gibbs merely glared and pulled out a copy of the LA paper, effectively ending any more attempts to lure Gibbs into the water.

"Don't mind him," Abby said, waving her hand as if dismissing him, "We can have fun on our own!"

"We should play a game!" Dinozzo said as he and McGee swam over to the three ladies.

"Tony, why is it that you are not content with just enjoying this weather?" Ziva asked exasperatedly.

"Because, Zee-vah, I am a Dinozzo. And Dinozzos don't just _lay around_ on rafts all day – they do stuff!"

"And by stuff you mean check out women, right?" McGee replied.

"Quiet, McAlbino!" Dinozzo snapped, "Shouldn't you be trying to get some color on that white skin of yours?"

"Sorry we can't all be –"

"Enough!" Jen said authoritatively ("Jenny, I wanted to hear McGee's comeback!" Abby protested in the background), "If you can't be content just sitting, then I guess we should play a game."

"What game?" Ziva asked.

"Marco Polo!" Abby squealed, jumping off her raft. Ziva did the same and pushed them both out of the way.

"No way," Tony replied, "With Ziva and her crazy, ninja-raptor senses, she'd beat all of us – and we wouldn't be able to catch her."

"True," Jen said, "Any other games?"

"Chicken!" McGee exclaimed.

"Where?" Ziva replied, looking around. This, of course, caused the group to burst out laughing (Gibbs even chuckled from behind his paper, not that anyone saw that, of course).

Jen stopped laughing and explained the game, "It's a game, not a bird. You make teams of two. One person sits on the other person's shoulders. The people who are on someone's shoulders have to try to knock the other people off and into the water. The team whose person hasn't fallen off wins."

"Oh," Ziva nodded. Muttering under her breath, she added, "Stupid Americans. This game has nothing to do with chicken."

Jen chuckled again. "So I guess we're playing chicken then?" The group nodded.

Tony immediately called Ziva, and Abby and McGee basically gravitated toward each other as well. That left Jen without a partner.

"Gibbs!" she called over to her former partner, "Come play chicken with us."

Gibbs lowered his paper and glanced at the group. "Why?" Jen merely quirked an eyebrow and him and waited.

The rest of the team waited with baited breath, fully expecting Jen to have to drag their silver haired leader into the pool.

But of course, being Gibbs, he shocked them all yet again. "Fine," he sighed. He set down his paper, walked over, and jumped into the pool right next to Jen.

"Yay!" Abby squealed.

"Alright," Tony said, clapping his hands together, "Let the games begin."

Abby, Ziva, and Jen climbed onto their partners' shoulders. "Ready, set," Jen said, "Go!"

Almost immediately, Ziva and Jen went after Abby. "Hey! Double-teaming! No fair!" Abby yelled as she kicked McGee in the side to get him to run away.

"Ow Abs!" he cried, "I'm not a horse!"

"Getty-up, McStallion!" Dinozzo laughed (Gibbs headslapped him without missing a beat).

"Shut it, Dinozzo," McGee replied as he swiftly avoided Ziva.

Of course, McGee and Abby went down first. It happened very oddly. Ziva knocked Abby a little off balance, causing her to grab McGee's hair to steady herself. Because of this, McGee tilted his head back, slipped on the wet bottom of the pool, and the duo went tumbling into the water.

Abby emerged from the water and dragged McGee to the side of the pool to watch the others.

"Just you and me now," Ziva said, smirking to Jen.

"You're going down, David." (Gibbs and Dinozzo knew better than to interrupt their staring contest.)

Jen and Ziva wrestled for a few minutes, but their strengths were the same. Then, Ziva lunged at Jen. Gibbs, deciding that this game needed to end, stepped back at the right moment. _Splash. _Not even Dinozzo could stop Ziva from face-planting into the water.

"Yay Jenny!" McGee and Abby cheered. Jen raised her hands in the air triumphantly, and Gibbs smirked. He shared a knowing look with the rest of the group, who were obviously thinking the same thing he was.

"Ok, Jethro, you can put me down now."

"Whatever you say," Gibbs said, his smirk widening. With one swift movement that only Gibbs could manage, Gibbs flipped Jen completely off his back and into the pool.

Jen came up, gasping for air. "What the hell was that for!" she shrieked.

"Unwritten rule of chicken," Gibbs said, "No one comes out of the game without getting wet."

Jen glared at him, but said no more. I mean, who could argue with unwritten rules?

Gibbs uncharacteristically glanced around at the team, smiling. "Let's play again."

**NCIS**

"I did not know one could have that much fun in a pool," Ziva said as the team and Jen gathered their things to head back to their hotel rooms.

"Believe it," Abby said, laughing. Truly, they had a great time. They played two games of chicken before they somehow managed to get their hands on noodles. Of course, they then proceeded to beat each other with them, making it a full-out war. Tony and McGee's bickering only added to the entertainment the afternoon brought.

Jen sighed as they all headed to the gate. "The perfect summer day appears to be coming to a close."

"Or maybe it's just beginning," Gibbs said, nodding ahead of him at the gate. There stood none other than Callen and his LA team (Sam, Deeks, Eric, and Kensi) clad in their bathing suits.

"Don't tell me we're too late to join the party," Callen said with a smirk as he strode over to shake hands with Gibbs.

"Late?" Jen quirked her eyebrow. "The party's just getting started."

Ziva, McGee, Tony, and Abby looked at each other, tossed their things aside, and jumped back into the pool.

The perfect summer day could last a few more hours couldn't it? Because, let's face it, Team Gibbs gets what they want.

* * *

**What did you think? Like it? I hope so. Drop me a review ^.^**

**Suggestions? I'd love to hear them ^.^**

**ATTENTION: I'm trying to think of new ideas for collections of oneshots, but I'm drawing a blank. Does anyone have any ideas as to what a good plot would be? I love hearing what you guys have to say...after all, I do write for you after all.  
**


	20. Winter Wonderland

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Talk about long time no update! A lot has been going on here in my little world...midterms lasted about a week more than they should have due to all our snow days, and even when I do have free time, I'm usually shoveling something. Anyway, enough of my whining...hope winter is treating all of you nicely (or summer, depending on where you are). Read and enjoy!_

* * *

How exactly Gibbs came to be where he was at that moment, he wasn't sure. He assumed it had something to do with the fact that he couldn't say no to the lovable Goth of a forensics scientist, combined with the fact that (as much as it pained him to admit it), he needed some time out of the office and his typical routine.

Yes, that had to be the reason. Because there was no other logical reason that would explain why Gibbs was where he currently was; standing at the top of hill in a park near the Navy Yard, next to Dinozzo and Abby, holding a sled. Yes, a sled.

Old Man Winter decided to drop the perfect amount of snow on D.C., meaning that even the most serious adults turned into little kids throwing snowballs at each other on their way to meetings and making snow angels in the parking lots of the buildings they work in.

Ergo, Abby dragged the team outside at their earliest possible convenience to enjoy the benefits of a perfect snowfall. So, once again, there Gibbs was. Standing. On a hill. With a sled.

"Come on Gibbs, your turn!" Abby squealed, clapping.

Gibbs blinked at her. "Dinozzo first."

"No way, Boss, you first," Dinozzo replied.

Abby, sensing an argument (undoubtedly ending with Dinozzo being pushed down the hill by Gibbs, sans sled, which would lead to much whining and movie references where the hero was pushed down some sort of cliff), spoke up, "Here's an idea…race each other down. Loser buys drinks for everyone tonight."

"I can live with that," Dinozzo replied, grinning.

Gibbs glared in Abby's direction. "Fine."

Gibbs and Dinozzo got on their sleds next to each other and waited for Abby to tell them to go.

"Boss, hate to break it to you, but you're going down…I'm the king of sled races."

"Ready…" Abby said.

"Last time you said you were the king of something, I knocked you flat on your ass in the boxing ring – again," Gibbs replied.

"Set…"

"Not this time, Boss."

"Ok, Dinozzo." Gibbs smirked.

"GO!"

Gibbs and Dinozzo pushed off with their hands and took off down the hill (it was a perfect hill for sledding, really), but about halfway down, Dinozzo hit a tree stump (covered in snow) and went flying off his sled, landing on his stomach a few feet in front of it. Gibbs, in true Gibbs fashion, glided down the hill perfectly and stopped at the bottom without getting a flake of snow on him.

"Gibbs wins!" Abby yelled, running down the hill as fast as her boots (and the snow) would let her. Dinozzo groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"Told ya," Gibbs smirked as Dinozzo limped toward him with his sled.

"Yeah yeah," Dinozzo replied, "You're the greatest because you're Gibbs."

"Hey! Where's McGee and Ziva?" Abby asked, finally reaching the bottom of the hill.

"Here we are!" Ziva called over from behind a group of trees.

"What are you doing with Probie, Zee-vah?" Dinozzo asked.

"We," McGee said, "are building a snowman."

"Awesome!" Abby exclaimed. "I wanna help too!"

Abby immediately marched over and assessed what she could do, and Dinozzo followed her.

"Gonna help, Boss?" Dinozzo yelled back to Gibbs.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow. "Nope." With that, the older man walked away, sled tucked dutifully under his arm.

"Thought that would be the answer."

**NCIS**

"McSnowflake, that is not a stick worthy to be an arm. That's not even worthy to be an eyebrow!" Dinozzo threw the stick that McGee had collected for their snowman behind him in disgust. Apparently Dinozzos take snowman-building very seriously.

"Tony, that's the fifth stick I've had to dig out from under all this snow…it's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Why would you be looking for a needle in a haystack?" Ziva asked as she and Abby approached the two men, "You could just get another needle, yes?"

"It's an expression, my little ninja," Dinozzo replied (Ziva narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing).

"Yeah, it's what you say when you're looking for something that's hard to find," McGee added.

"What are you looking for? If it is for snow, you both must be blind as a cat –"

"Bat."

"Bat – whatever – because there is more than enough around here."

"It's not snow that we're looking for," Tony sigh, exasperated, "It's sticks. Sticks worthy to be arms."

"There's like, five sticks behind you, Tony," Abby said.

McGee laughed at Dinozzo's frustration. "Shut up, Probie. I know there are…because they're not good enough to be arms. Probie here can't find sticks to save his life."

"Well, we found eyes, a nose, and buttons. I will go find sticks for the arms," Ziva replied, already heading toward a group of trees.

"Help me put these on, guys!" Abby said, as she put the buttons for the snowman in place.

Dinozzo, McGee, and Abby worked quietly on the snowman, only speaking when they felt the need to correct each other on the placement of the rocks on the snowman ("Tony, could you put the eyes any farther apart?")

Just as they finished perfecting the snowman's facial features, Ziva came up behind them. "I was not sure what you thought would be 'worthy,'" she said nonchalantly, "So I brought a variety.

And, as the trio found out when they turned around to face the Israeli, by 'variety,' she meant a whole big tree branch that was a tad taller than she was.

"Ziva, you did _not _find that on the ground," McGee said, disbelieving.

"No I did not," Ziva replied, smirking, "Like I said before, just get another needle."

"Somehow, that makes sense," Dinozzo mused, "But, what the hell? You killed a tree to get this branch."

Ziva flicked her wrist. "I am sure it will live. Besides, you can find two arms in here, yes?"

Dinozzo mumbled something about crazy Israelis and started to break off parts of the branch to use for arms. "Here we go!" He stuck two similarly sized sticks into the sides of the snowman and stepped back to admire his work. "Now those are arms."

Dinozzo proceeded to break another stick into small parts to use for eyebrows.

"Awesome!" Abby exclaimed, "Now all it needs is a scarf."

"Probie, hand over your scarf."

"No!" McGee looked at Dinozzo angrily. "Why should I?"

"Because you can't find good sticks like Ziva."

"Seriously, you're going to use that against for the rest of the winter, aren't you?"

"Just hand the scarf over."

"Fine." McGee sighed, took his scarf off, and wrapped it around the snowman.

The group stood back and looked at their creation. "You know, with the scowling eyebrows, it kind of looks like Gibbs," Dinozzo said thoughtfully.

"That so Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, causing the four adults to jump.

"Kidding, Boss." Dinozzo looked down sheepishly.

"Needs a hat," Gibbs said. Walking over to the snowman, he pulled a hat out of his pocket and place it on top of the snowman.

"Now it is complete," Ziva said, nodding her head affirmatively. Everyone else agreed.

"That kind of looks like my hat," Tony said after awhile.

"That's because it is." Gibbs smirked.

"Really, Boss? Another hat?" Gibbs shrugged in reply.

"So what were you building, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, gesturing behind him.

Abby peered around him. "Is that a boat?"

Gibbs nodded. And sure enough it was. Basically, it was a snow version of the many boats he's built in his basement.

"Is there _anything_ you can't make a boat out of?" Dinozzo asked as everyone began to admire the handiwork of the boat.

"Nope."

Dinozzo, Ziva, Abby, and McGee laughed. "Somehow, I thought that was going to be the answer."

"Well, I'm cold…I say we get drinks," Abby said.

"Agreed," McGee said, "From what I heard, Tony's buying."

"Yeah, Tony, tell us the story of how you oh-so-valiantly flew off your sled."

Dinozzo groaned. It was going to be a really long night.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Lemme know!**

**NEW STORY UPDATE: OK, so in the time I've been away from updating this story, I started a new one called "As the Old Saying Goes," which is a collection of drabbles based on sayings, quotes, etc. Check it out if you haven't already! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. (PS: I'll be updating that one next)  
**

**Suggestions? Send 'em my way.  
**


	21. Flood

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. SORRY._**

_EAJP here. Woah! Over a month without an update. Dear readers, I apologize for that...I had a very bad case of writer's block for this story, so I focused my time on a few other things I'm working with. Speaking of that, I believe that my time with this story is drawing to a close soon. I'm planning on two more chapters definitely...maybe a few more if I can find some really good ideas. I'll be creating a new collection though...and I already have some ideas for new ones that I think you'll like. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for ****Bookworm73, laureas, Grey Fool, NCIS-Ziva-Abby, ncis29, Magnis, Jennifer D, HesMines, and Scoot 986, who all suggested it (I guess everyone wanted to read about a flood, huh?). Hope you all enjoy it! =D**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to anyone who has been affected by the recent earthquake/tsunami in the Pacific in anyway whatsoever, and (no flood irony intended)**_. _**You and your families are in my thoughts and prayers always. **_  
_

* * *

**Flood**

Dinozzo rain soaked and out of breath, ran into the crime scene the NCIS team was currently investigating, breathing heavily and yelling like an old time newspaper boy. "Stop the presses, Rock Creek is flooding!"

At these words, the heads of three agents, a medical examiner, and a medical examiner's assistant snapped up to the door where said agent was standing, leaning agent the frame.

"Stop the presses?" McGee questioned, eyebrow cocked.

Dinozzo stared blankly at him as raindrops continued to roll down his face. "Really, McProbie, I say that a river is flooding and _that's_ all you can ask?"

Ziva spoke up to avoid any trouble between the two men. "Even though there are no presses around here to be stopped," she pointed out matter-of-factly, "what do you mean 'Rock Creek is flooding?'"

Dinozzo's sigh at her question was almost comical. "I mean, Zee-vah, that right now, Rock Creek – the creek we just happen to be working next to – is rising as fast as gas prices right now!"

"A flash flood?" Palmer asked.

"Yes, yes, yes! A flash flood. There are cops out on the road shutting it down – they said that the Potomac's going to flood later today too."

Gibbs stood up and strode over to the door. "Better work fast then. Dinozzo, move the cars up to higher ground. Ziva, McGee bag and tag – faster."

Ducky stood up too, "Mr. Palmer, let's get our friend here onto drier land too before he has to take a most unwelcome swim."

And with that, the NCIS team sprang into action.

**NCIS**

Fifteen minutes later, Ducky and Palmer were on their way back to headquarters with their victim in tow, and Tony was eying the water outside the house rather nervously.

"Boss, I really think we should go now," he said, "the water is already in the grass and rising fast."

"That's why it's called a flash flood," McGee mumbled.

"Maybe we could leave sooner if you were actually _doing_ something," Ziva shot at Dinozzo.

Gibbs merely walked by Dinozzo and headslapped him in response.

Dinozzo sighed and began to take more evidence pictures.

"What do you have against floods?" Ziva asked, moving nimbly around Dinozzo.

"I don't have anything _against _them. I just don't like the fact that I could be drowning in a half hour because of a stupid crime scene."

"Poor baby," McGee muttered.

"Shut up, Probie! Was anyone talking to you?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "If anyone talks to anyone else before we're done here, I'll drown all three of you."

**NCIS**

"How fast do you think you could build a boat, Boss?" Dinozzo grinned uneasily as Gibbs headslapped him yet again.

"Not the time for boat jokes, Tony," McGee pointed out. And he was probably right, given the current circumstances. All four agents were sitting in a second floor bedroom of the victims house because they just so happened to be stuck inside of it because of the flood.

The water had risen faster than even Gibbs could have imagined, meaning that water in the house was currently up the third step of the staircase and the team couldn't get to dry ground if they tried.

"We do not have water like this in Israel," Ziva stated, observed the flowing water from the window.

"Welcome to America," Gibbs muttered. McGee and Tony cracked a smile.

"It'll go down eventually," Tony stated, but it came out of more a reassurance to himself.

"Scared of a little water?" McGee teased.

"Am not!" Dinozzo replied, a little too defensively.

Ziva quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, you are."

Dinozzo sighed again. "Well, I'm _sorry_ if I don't necessarily have a love for rapidly rising – and moving – water."

"I sense some sort of traumatic experience," Ziva said wisely.

McGee shot her a look, not really wanted to delve into his partner's seemingly ominous history with flood water. "The rescue crew should be here in an hour or so. They have to get around all the closed roads."

"I'm gonna die here," Dinozzo said at the same time Gibbs said, "Call them off."

"Call them off?" Dinozzo exclaimed, "Boss, have you lost your mind?"

Gibbs glared at him. "No. McGee, call them off. I'll be back."

With that, the silver haired man strolled out the door, with Dinozzo calling after him, "Where are you even going?"

**NCIS**

"Where the hell is he?" Dinozzo glanced out the window, half expecting to see Gibbs swinging from a tree like Tarzan. Something was telling him though, that Gibbs would never be caught doing that – ever.

"Here," Gibbs said, materializing in the door like the Houdini he was. "Grab the evidence. We're getting out of here."

"How?" Ziva asked, "The water did not go down."

"Doesn't need to." Gibbs threw some evidence bags in his backpack and set off for the stairs, the other three agents right behind him.

They walked down the stairs and were greeted by two sea-doos, turned on and tied to the banister.

"Where did you find those, Boss?" McGee asked, wide eyed.

"How did you not get wet?" Dinozzo asked, observing that, in fact, Gibbs had not a splash of water on his pants.

Gibbs merely looked at him. "Ziva, you ride with me, Dinozzo and McGee, you can share. Just followed me."

"I'm driving!" McGee yelled as Gibbs and Ziva got onto their sea-doo, Gibbs controlling it (of course). He and Ziva gently cruised through the house and out the patio doors toward a hill where their cars were.

McGee climbed on and grinned devilishly at Tony. Tony glared in response.

"We speak nothing of this, ok?" Tony said, as he grabbed onto McGee's waist suddenly as McGee took off in the direction of Gibbs.

**NCIS**

"So, Gibbs, where exactly did you get those things at?" Abby asked excitedly as the agents stood in a circle, leaning on their desks in the squad area.

"Around back." Gibbs shrugged and drank some more of his coffee.

"He didn't even get water on his pants," Dinozzo muttered for about the seventh time, because for some reason, this surprised him.

McGee laughed and decided _not_ to mention that Tony squealed like a girl when they were on the sea-doo. He'd save that knowledge for a rainy day.

"Hey Tony," Ziva said. She was standing in front of the TV now, watching ZNN.

"Now what, Zee-vah?"

The woman in questioned snorted. "The garage they are showing that is currently underwater is the one where your car is, yes?"

Tony froze as he stared at the TV. Finally, came the everyone mouthed together with him mockingly. "NOT MY CAR!"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? There has been a ton of flooding in my area, so I guess I've had a lot of inspiration. Haha. =)**

**Suggestions? Lemme hear 'em. I'd love to keep writing for this story.**

**Also, check out my new collection for NCIS, "As the Old Saying Goes." =)**


	22. Cold

**_DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. I have some good news, and some bad news. The good news is that I finally got around to writing this chapter. After tests and tests, getting sick, and then getting sick again, I finally sat down and wrote this out. Now here comes the bad news: This is my last chapter of this story. I feel that I've exhausted all the weather conditions I could possibly write a good fic for, so I'm ending it here, on a good note. It's been fun writing this, and I've laughed a lot, whether at my own absurd writing, or all your lovely reviews. Needless to say, all good things must come to an end. So thanks for 'weathering the__weather' with me, and reading along. It's been great =) _

**This chapter is for all my dedicated readers and reviewers, who stuck with this story and kept me writing =) Hope you all enjoy it. =D**_**  
**_

* * *

Of course the coldest day of the winter (and a record-setting cold, not to mention) would happen to fall on the exact same day that the NCIS building's heating system decided to break and need repair. Of course. Because wherever team Gibbs was, you better believe that something outrageous and seemingly impossible would happen.

"This is ridiculous!" Ziva exclaimed, toddling into the squad area thanks to the snow pants she had donned to keep out the cold. "I look like the Abdominal Snowman with all these stupid layers on!"

McGee and Tony looked up from their paperwork they weren't really doing to stare at her. "Th-th-the Abdominal Snowman?" McGee asked, teeth chattering (thanks to his not-so-warm Armani jacket).

"Probie! She means the _Abominable _Snowman!" Tony replied, also shivering.

"Oh," McGee nodded, realization dawning, "Yeah, I can see it."

"The Abominable Snowman?" Ziva asked, "Well I suppose that makes more sense, seeing as snowmen do not technically have abdomens."

"The Abominable Snowman isn't really a snowman, Ziva. It's a yeti," McGee pointed out, sighing when he realized the ink in his pen froze.

Ziva frowned, ready to make a remark, but Abby flounced into the room and cut her off. "Why are we talking about Christmas movies? Can we talk about something warm? Like beaches? I like beaches."

"Hey Abs," McGee said, "No space heaters in the lab?"

Abby glowered at the sign for MTAC. "No. Apparently, MTAC is much more important than Major Mass Spec and all my other equally important babies."

"Join the club," Tony mumbled, "We should be able to go home if they don't want to fix the heat."

McGee rolled his eyes, but couldn't disagree, because right then, he was pretty sure he couldn't feel his fingers. Instead, he hopped on the complain-train too. "How exactly did it get so cold in here so fast? I mean, the place should have retained some heat given its size."

"Quiet, McFactual. No one needs to hear about science now! All we need is a way to get warm!"

McGee glared at him. "Here's an idea, Tony. Why don't you lend us some of that hot air you keep in your head!"

"Excuse me Probie! Did I –"

"Enough!" Abby said, walking over to move in between their desks. "At least you three can get in a warm car and go somewhere on some kind of field business – I'm stuck in my freezing lab."

"There is an idea!" Ziva exclaimed, "We can go sit in the company car for awhile and turn the heat on!"

"Yeah!" Abby and McGee agreed.

"Can't," Dinozzo said, suddenly dejected.

"Why not?" Ziva demanded.

"Because he tried it earlier. And I told him if he did it again, he'd be riding on the roof for the rest of the winter," Gibbs stated as he rounded the corner, coffee cup in hand and jacket billowing out behind him, still smelling freshly of the cold outside. Striding over to Dinozzo, he gave him a headslap. "For thinking about it," he offered as an explanation.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed, "It's freezing in here!"

"You are not cold?" Ziva questioned, moving to sit back down at her desk now that Gibbs ruined their plan.

"Seen colder." Gibbs took a nonchalant sip of his coffee.

"As have I," Ducky replied, strolling into the room with Jen right behind him. "I believe I was in Greenland – which may I add, is not that green. Yes, it was Greenland, and it was negative thirty during the day!"

Jen cleared her throat before Ducky launched into another one of his stories (although this one might have been a tad interesting). "Ah, right," the medical examiner said, "About why I'm here. You are all formerly invited to my house to warm up from this frozen workday. In my experience, it's nicer to warm up with friends than by yourself anyway."

"I am totally in!" Abby cheered, "You have an awesome fireplace."

"Why not," McGee said, "Anywhere warm is better than nothing."

Ziva and Tony both readily agreed afterward, leaving only Gibbs to reply.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Fine," he nodded.

Ducky grinned. "Well then, I shall see you at my house then." With that, he walked back to autopsy, presumably to get his jacket and get the hell out of the frigid workplace headquarters had become.

"Now, what did you want, Director?" Gibbs asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jen grinned. "I came to tell you that you all could go home – or in this case, to Ducky's house. No need to freeze here."

"Seriously, Jenny?" Abby asked.

Jen nodded affirmatively. "Seriously."

No one (other than Gibbs) needed to receive any further instructions. Jen turned on the heel of her stiletto and headed back up to her office, and McGee, Ziva, Abby, and Tony raced to the elevator. Gibbs, of course, stayed at his desk.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Jen called from at the top of the catwalk, "That was a direct order, and it was directed at you too."

Gibbs looked up and smirked. He stood up, grabbed his jacket, and mouthed an answer, "Only if you're coming with me."

**NCIS**

"Ducky, this hot chocolate is amazing," Ziva gushed as she curled up in an arm chair by his fireplace.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to feel my fingers again," McGee added, grinning.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the living room because someone had opened the door.

"Hey!" Dinozzo yelled, "Who's letting all the cold back in here?"

"Me, Dinozzo," Gibbs replied, striding into the room.

"Oh, B-boss! You can let in all the cold air you wa–. You know, I'm just going to drink this now." Dinozzo lifted his mug up for emphasis and took a sip.

"Ducky, please tell me you have more of that hot chocolate for two weary travelers here," Jen said with a grin as she also entered the room.

Ducky chuckled. "Of course, your mugs are already here," he said, gesturing to the two steaming mugs setting on the coffee table. At their looks of surprise, he laughed again. "You two aren't the only ones who can see into the future you know."

Once everyone got settled into their respective chairs and spent a few minutes warming up, conversation began to flow.

"You know, we've been through some pretty weird weather," Abby pointed out, licking whipped cream off the side of her finger.

"Tell me about it," Ziva replied, "How about all of that rain last spring? I thought we were going to have to come to work in a boat!"

"And the freaking tornado that came out of nowhere," Tony added, obviously still annoyed by that.

"Remember the humidity back in the summer? When Ziva said her hair looked like a Poogle?" McGee replied, laughing at the memory.

"Oh yeah!" Dinozzo said, "Ha! That was hilarious!"

"At least I do not get afraid of lightning, Tony," Ziva shot back.

"He what?"

"Shut up Ziva!" Dinozzo hissed, "That ice was pretty fun all things considering."

"The snow was awesome, too," Abby said, coming to her friend's aid. "That snowball fight was epic."

"I enjoyed the blizzard," Ziva mused, "Even though we were stuck inside. And I had a headache the size of Alabama the next morning."

"Texas," everyone said.

"Whatever."

"I must say, that blizzard was quite interesting. I learned a lot about you all," Jen said with a smirk. Ducky and Gibbs even chuckled.

"Can we not talk about that?" McGee replied, thinking about their very revealing game of Never Have I Ever.

Ducky piped up to offer his opinion. "Not all the weather was bad. There was that gorgeous winter day we had, and that day in spring where the weather was simply perfect. Not to mention that round of summer fun you all had in Los Angeles with Callen and his merry band of agents."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Abby said, nodding.

"But the majority of the time, the weather was just plain weird," Tony added.

"I'll drink to that," Jen added, raising her mug.

Everyone else raised their mugs too. "To weathering, well, the weather!" Ducky cheered, grinning.

"Cheers!" Everyone replied, clinking mugs together.

"Wait!" Abby said suddenly, "Gibbs! What crazy weather annoyed you the most?"

Everyone turned expectantly to their resident silver-haired fox, waiting for an answer they most certainly wanted to hear.

"Didn't get annoyed by any of it," Gibbs replied without missing a beat.

Of course, everyone laughed. Typical Gibbs. Typical Gibbs answer.

And it was then that they all knew, that with Gibbs as their leader, and each other by their sides, the team _could_ weather absolutely _any_ weather. It was just a matter of when – and of what – they would have to face again.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. For the last time, leave your love with the review button. =)**

**Never fear! I'm still writing! Currently, I'm working on two new fics, one for NCIS and one for NCIS:LA, so be on the lookout for those. I'm also updating my 'As the Old Saying Goes' drabble collection. =) Hope you hop on over and read some of my other fics =)**

**_Semper Fi,_**

**_EAJP  
_**


End file.
